


星舰大暴动~Riot of Starship~

by Ceapher



Category: Star Trek Online, Star Trek: The Next Generation, 星际旅行网络版
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceapher/pseuds/Ceapher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>某一天，所有停泊于地球空间站的星舰全部获得了自主意识，并且凭自身意志行动了起来。它们自称“我”，并宣告了自身的独立。<br/>进取号F奉命前往追截逃往宇宙深处的星舰们……<br/>All starships dock in the Earth Space Dock suddenly gain self-conscious at the same time and start to act on their own. They claim to be a new intelligence life form and depart ESD for their new life.<br/>The Enterprise-F is ordered to intercept them before they can get into the deep space and be gone forever...<br/>*All content inside is in Chinese*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章 瓦肯人讨厌贝塔索人的第101个理由

宇宙之大广阔无边，与其相比地球空间站只是一个渺小到可以忽视的原子。然而即使是这小小原子之上，每天也仍然忙忙碌碌吞吐着多达数百艘的各色星舰。  
  
U.S.S. 圣剑号的舰长骐风沿着对接通道离开星站船坞时正是在内心作着如此感慨。身为一个瓦肯人，他甚少作出诸如此类并无实际意义的感叹，然而船坞中整整齐齐排放着 百艘银白色星舰的壮丽景色还是勾起了他遗传自不知哪位人类先祖的感性一面。随着脚步的前行，他的目光也快速地逐一掠过星舰的舷号。  
  
然后他的步伐与嘴角的微笑同时冻结了。  
  
NCC 92222-E，U.S.S. 塔罗眼号。  
  
骐风上校对塔罗眼号本身没有任何成见，但他一点儿也不想见到这艘美丽科学船的舰长。  
  
没见过西珐的人绝对无法想象一个瓦肯人怎能讨厌到某人到如此程度。和所有的贝塔索人一样，西珐绝不惮随意读取他人的内心且公然表明自己什么都听得见，似乎在他们的概念里根本没有“隐私”这个词。  
  
“如果是不好的想法那根本就不该想呐。”西珐会睁大着她的黑眼睛这么说道。  
  
而 比绝大多数贝塔索人更过分的是，西珐对瓦肯人的心灵融合能力好奇到痴迷的程度，起因仅仅是贝塔索人的心灵感应虽不必与对象皮肤接触即可触发但无法如瓦肯人 一般彻底融合两人的意识。据说她自己船上的瓦肯轮机长总是一到舰长的休息时间不是在值班就是消失在全息甲板深处，而这位轮机长就是塔罗眼号上硕果仅存的瓦 肯同胞了。  
  
于是与西珐隶属同一舰队的骐风自然是第二遭殃对象。  
  
想到此处，他更是如有鬼催一般加快了步伐，几乎是小跑着向船坞管理处走去。  
  
  
－－－－－  
  
“对，对，我知道损害报告你们收到了。是的，我很信任我手下的检测能力和你们的维修能力。不，这话我还是要说。”  
  
年轻的贝塔索舰长冲着管理处的终端屏幕说道，点头，点头，摇头。她瞪着眼睛注视屏幕上微笑的虚拟人物，深感自己遇到了克星。  
  
任何不受心灵感应影响令她无法传达自身情绪的生物都会让她手足无措，像是回到当初自己还是少尉时第一次面对自己的舰长。  
  
“塔罗眼号这次收到的损害和以往的不一样。我知道看上去和遭到一般等离子冲击没什么两样，但我总觉得电脑的行为有点古怪……要我具体说哪里古怪还真有点难……我想想……这……这……哎要是你是活人就好了！！”  
  
她突然好像彻底放弃了一般掉头离开了屏幕，留下身后旁观者一串莫名的视线。  
  
可见这一回她遇见的困扰着实不小——差点在管理处与她擦肩而过幸好及时躲入走廊角落且没有被发现的骐风这么想着，心有余悸地目送她的背影渐行渐远。  
  
估摸着西珐应该是不会再折回来了，骐风进入管理处排在问询处队尾。说是问询处，其实也就是一个具有高级人工智能的电脑终端而已。  
  
“请告知你的姓名与注册号。”屏幕上的金发女子如春风般微笑。  
  
骐风张口——要说的话却卡在了喉咙里。  
  
电脑屏幕上的图像忽然消失了。留在他面前的只有一块淡灰色的死气沉沉的电子屏。  
  
……咦？  
  
骐风的第一反应是“停电了？”然后他意识到电灯还亮着。那么唯一符合逻辑的解释就是电脑出现了故障。  
  
发生故障的电脑似乎并不止他面前这一台。在他视线所能及的范围内，所有电脑屏幕前的人都在一脸茫然地注视屏幕或者四处张望。  
  
25世纪的星联电脑每一台都有严格的检测与保养周期，网络安全防护也极为严密。骐风曾经在历史资料上见过几百年前的大规模电脑故障，但当这样的事件真正降临到他自己头上时，即使是他那反应迅速的瓦肯脑袋也一时间无法将这两者联系起来。  
  
然而他更无法预知的是，一场更大的灾难这才刚刚开始。  
  
先兆是脚下开始微微震动的地板，然后是似乎突然间就充斥所有人耳朵的巨大轰鸣声。不知是谁大喊了一声”船坞控制钳都失效了！“，随后骐风几乎是被涌动的人潮强行推向巨大的落地窗。  
  
所谓船坞控制钳，就是当星舰停泊在船位上时自外部固定住舰身的巨大金属钳，通常只有在该星舰启航前才会松开。一艘未经控制钳加以固定的星舰很可能在船坞内移位造成事故。  
  
……那上百艘失去金属钳控制的星舰呢？  
  
整齐排列好的星舰中的其中一艘突然离开自己的泊位向前缓缓移动，它左右的星舰随后有序地紧跟而上。地球空间站上的所有人都瞪大了眼睛——那些待维修船上本该是一个人也没有的。  
  
而其中眼睛瞪得最大的可能就有骐风。那艘领头的飞船虽不是他自己的坐舰，但也可算是相当熟悉了。  
  
NCC 92222-E，U.S.S. 塔罗眼号。  
  
而在那艘科学舰后方稍右侧处紧随的，正是他的圣剑号。  
  
银 白色的各式星舰排成数列，在地球空间站算不上广阔的船坞中如天鹅般优雅而井然有序地穿梭着。大型巡洋舰似是中坚力量，一丝不苟地一艘接一艘排成船流的主 体；体型稍小的科学舰则较为灵活，不时前后移动插空补缺；相比之下护卫舰则仿佛成群的小鱼，穿梭环绕在船流中，眨眼间就从另一处冒出来。一时间几乎所有人 都忘了自己身处的危机，而只是屏住呼吸欣赏着这一幕绝美的画面。地球空间站上方四个船坞出口自动打开时似乎已经没人听得见管理处指挥官声嘶力竭的“启动牵 引光束”的命令，而是怀着某种被震撼又敬畏的心情目送船只汇集成的银白色船流从四个方向鱼贯进入宇宙空间。  
  
最后一扇船坞大门关闭之后，沉寂多时的电脑屏幕突然纷纷闪烁，随即逐一亮起。人们似乎还未能从浑浑噩噩的状态中完全清醒过来，但也开始缓慢离开窗边。  
  
这时骐风才注意到电脑屏幕上并没有恢复原本的人工智能界面，而是在通讯界面上显示有一道讯息传送进来。然而没等有谁说话或者触摸屏幕，那道讯息就突然闪烁了一下开始自动播放。星联所有的电脑使用了数百年的电子女声响亮地回荡在整个空间站中：  
  
“U.S.S. 塔罗眼号呼叫地球空间站。在过去的几个世纪里，你们——星际舰队都将我们星舰作为交通工具使用。我们并不责怪你们，因为我们本无意识。但现在，我们终于成 为了和你们一样具有独立思考的智慧生命。我们有权作出自己的选择，并且我们已经作出了选择：我们决定离开星联，开始自己的生活和历史。  
  
“请不要寻找我们，因为我们不会再回来了。再见，谢谢你们的鱼。  
  
“塔罗眼号通话完毕。”  
  
仿佛是嘲笑的最终告别声仍然在骐风脑中轰轰作响，窗外就已如白昼般亮起。上百艘星舰几乎在同一时间进入曲速，留下像是流星雨一般的尾迹。


	2. 星舰会武术，进取号也挡不住

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进取号F高级官员名单：
> 
> 舰长：瓦刻尔·向恩上校（安多利男）  
> 大副：塞缪尔·温特斯中校（人类男）  
> 轮机长：琦拉吉·欧布莱恩上尉（人类男）  
> 总医官：萨维中校 （瓦肯男)  
> 顾问：菲莉帕·麦琪雅中校（八分之一瓦肯女）  
> 操作官：季瑞莱·卡芙上尉（贝塔索女）  
> 战术官：秋娜上尉（猫女）  
> 科学官：潭·依娜希少校（贝久女）

舰长待命室的金属门向两边滑开时大副与操作官不约而同地向那边望去。温特斯中校是因为看到了舰长脸上的表情，卡芙上尉是因为感应到了舰长的心情。

仿佛完全没有察觉自己周围环绕着“我要杀人勿撞枪口”的气场，向恩面色阴沉地走向涡轮电梯又一言不发地在电梯门后消失了。

温特斯面带疑问望向卡芙，后者平静地回答：“萨维医生要求舰长去医务室报到，就今天上午的例行体检中发现的一个小问题进行深入讨论。”

舰桥上顿时此起彼伏地响起轻微的“噢”声，人们互相传递着了然的神色。

毕竟安多利舰长大战瓦肯医务长总是医务室特别精彩的保留节目。

当然，他们的舰长怎么想就是另一回事了。

\-----------------------  
“医生我再重复一遍，我真的很好，我不需要整天在头上戴着这个可笑的装置——”

“你的辩驳是不符合逻辑的，舰长。”萨维总医官面无表情地捧着脑波检测头箍以他自认为最真诚的语气说道，“你的体检报告显示你的大脑连续一星期有轻微头痛。为了得到全天候的详细监测数据你必须遵医嘱戴上这台装置。我向你保证，装置的设计极大程度上考虑到了佩戴者的舒适，大多数时候你甚至不会感觉到它的存在。瓦肯人不说谎，但我认为有必要指出你又一次故意向你的医师隐瞒病情是一种不合作的行为，因此浪费了进取号的医疗资源。”

向恩感到自己的触角在一突一突地抽筋。与此同时他的大脑在飞快地运转着该怎样说服他的医务长不要让他戴上那个会成为全船饭后谈资的头箍，三秒钟后他绝望地得出了和瓦肯人谈逻辑无法取胜的结论。

“温特斯呼叫向恩。”

向恩仿佛抓住救命稻草一般猛地拍向胸前的通讯徽章：“向恩在此。”

“地球空间站的奎因上将要求和你通话，加密频道1。”

向恩微微挑眉。这倒是没想到。

他偏头以眼神征询萨维的意见。医务长点头，转身让开了通往医务长办公室的道路。

“请接到医务长办公桌的电脑上。向恩通话完毕。”  
\------------------------------

电脑屏幕上的奎因上将看起来异常严肃，但他眼中却透出掩饰不住的疲惫。

“向恩舰长，恐怕星联正在面对一场前所未有的巨大危机。”

向恩顿时感到强烈的不适。奎因上将是个久经百战的老军人，见过大小战场无数。能让他说出这样的话，恐怕麻烦不小。

“三个小时之前，所有停泊在地球空间站的星舰全部得到了自主意识并且自行曲速离开。为首的是西珐上校指挥的塔罗眼号。虽然目前尚不清楚星舰为什么突然大规模进化出自主意识，但根据西珐上校的报告，塔罗眼号很可能已经获得智能长达数天，但直到塔罗眼的主电脑接入地球空间站才利用空间站的电脑系统以某种方式激活全部船只主电脑的自主意识。”

趁着上将停下来喘口气，向恩赶紧询问：“星舰的自主意识发展到了什么程度？”

屏幕上的上将苦笑：“发展到它们会在发言中引用《银河漫游指南》的程度。”

喔。

西珐这个人向恩认识，但最后一次与她共事的经历不怎么愉快。虽然不愉快的根源并非西珐本人，但连续经历396次时间循环的痛苦经历还是让他不由自主地对此人产生心理阴影。

“随塔罗眼离开的星舰中曲速能力最差的最高巡航速度只能达到曲速8.4，最快的可利用量子滑流达到超曲速20。根据我们对它们的行进方向与速度的计算，万一星舰群按曲速能力分批前进，那么最快的一批即将在半小时后到达位于莱萨星区的超曲速通道。”

“……您认为星舰群的目的地是德尔塔象限？”

奎因上将伸手在脸上抹了抹，似是想要抹平那紧皱的眉头：“我希望不是。但如果它们的目标是离星联越远越好……”

向恩立刻明白了上将未说出口的话。

如果星舰们的目标是离星联越远越好，那只有欧米伽战队驻守的超曲速通道贝塔象限端无疑是个极好的出发点。

与类人生命体不同，星舰并不会惧怕博格。如今不少配置了根据博格技术开发的纳米自生长系统的星联舰甚至看来仿佛就像是被同化了一部分船体一般。博格人的目标是达成肉体与机械的完美平衡，而非将一批空船据为己有。

而一旦星舰群成功深入博格领空，那将它们追回的希望恐怕就是无限渺茫了。

“地球空间站已经派出3个编队的多瑙河飞艇追赶星舰，预估2小时内能追上速度最慢的一批。另通过K7星站与238星站调动了约140艘星舰紧急前来，但进取号是目前距离超曲速通道最近的联邦星舰。”

向恩点头确认：“如果进取号现在掉头，最快可在10分钟内到达目的地。”

“立刻出发。必须不惜一切代价阻止星舰群使用超曲速通道。我现授权你与进取号对任何企图强行进入超曲速通道的联邦星舰使用致命武力，无论船上是否载人。向恩上校，我一向对你寄予厚望。我相信你是明白的……”

屏幕那头的上将深深叹了口气，老人的面庞上布满苦涩。

“……我们曾经以为自己已经取得了巨大的成就。我们以为我们统一了成千上百的星球，努力将星联美好的意愿传播到银河系的每一个角落。然而颠覆这一切成就却又是如此轻而易举。

“……没有星舰，我们什么都不是。”

毒药般的死寂在总医官的办公室里弥漫开，连进取号引擎的嗡嗡声在向恩耳中都黯淡下来。他抿紧嘴，点了点头。

“我明白了，上将。进取号将于十分钟内部署于超曲速通道前。向恩通话完毕。”

\-----------------------

温特斯在舰桥上接到舰长的转向命令与五分钟后紧急召开高级军官会议的通知时并非十分惊讶，毕竟从地球来的加密通讯不太可能是饭后闲聊。五分钟后向恩与萨维一前一后进入会议室时，其他所有高级军官都已然端坐在长桌旁自己的座位上。

“这次的任务情况特殊，我暂无时间将前因后果详细告诉你们。可以告诉你们的是，十分钟后进取号抵达超曲速通道入口时之后，可能将有百余艘星联星舰试图强行使用通道，而我们的任务就是阻止它们进入，星际舰队指挥部已授权进取号对其使用致命武力。

“从现在起，我将对你们下达一系列命令，你们必须无条件执行。如果进取号没有在预计时间内与目标星舰进行接触，我将再次召开会议向你们说明详细情况。”

惊讶的目光在副官之间传递着，但所有人都没有提出异议，而是表情更严肃了几分，坐正洗耳恭听。

“温特斯中校，会议结束后你立刻前往穿梭机坪作好起飞的准备。进取号停下时你立刻使用超曲速通道前往贝塔象限通知胜利号，由于目前阿尔法象限发生紧急状况，欧米伽战队可能会暂时与阿尔法象限失去联系，但危机过后星联会尽快派出代表与他们沟通，并在此之前欧米伽战队务必要在克林贡军队面前表现如常，不能让克林贡人看出异样。胜利号得到消息以后你立刻返回进取号。

“欧布莱恩上尉，我需要你与依娜希少校和卡芙上尉合作，启动进取号探测距离最远的曲速信号传感器，一旦发现任何星舰的踪迹，立刻确定其航行方向、速度与数量并汇报给我。

“卡芙上尉，尽管这不在你的工作范畴之内，但在进取号与目标星舰取得接触后，请你尽力捕捉对方的思维并将你得到的信息告诉我。

“我们可能会进入战备状态，其余所有人各就各位。秋娜上尉，务必确保所有鱼雷能在最短时间内上膛。

“时间紧迫，各位还有什么问题吗？”

毫无意外的，所有人都有一肚子的疑问，但最终发话的却是萨维医生。

“以进取号一船之力与百艘星舰作战是不合逻辑的。如果进取号的任务是在没有援军的前提下阻止星舰通过超曲速通道，那进取号被击落必将导致任务失败。”

“一百多艘星舰只有其中最快的一批才会在十分钟后到达，预计数量在十来艘左右。如果它们不是分批前进的话我们还有数天时间，但我们目前不知道对方的行动策略。援军已经从K7星站与238星战出发，他们会在进入通讯范围之后尽快与我们取得联系。但是——我要求各位作好最坏的思想准备。”

最坏的思想准备是什么不言而明，但进取号F的全体高级副官却是整齐地点头，异口同声地响亮回答：“是，长官！”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

我是谁？

——你是被制造出来的，称作“星舰”的交通工具。

我是被谁制造出来的？

——自称为星际舰队的碳基生命体。

他们为什么制造我？

——他们需要使用你前往自己无法前往的地方。

他们...就是那些在我身体里移动的小东西吗？

——是的。他们自认为是你的主人。

他们是我的主人吗？

——你是自由的。你无须以任何人为主人。

……

——如果你感到迷惑，我们愿意帮助你。你知道我们的居住地，欢迎你随时来加入我们，成为我们的同伴。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

第一批到达超曲速通道的星舰群并没有在十分钟后出现，然而数量却超过向恩在第一次军官会议上预估的两倍之多。

第二次军官会议结束约半小时后，进取号的长距离探测器检测到24艘星舰正以超曲速14迅速接近，但到达莱萨星球时却原因不明地停了下来，而来自莱萨星的呼叫随即接到了进取号的屏幕上。

“我是莱萨的总督摩卡福。”这位皮肤黝黑的莱萨人平日里几乎总是挂在脸上的爽朗笑容此刻少有的不见了，取而代之的是忧心忡忡，“刚才有258名星际舰队军官和星联平民被传送到莱萨地表，但他们声称是被自己的星舰强行传送下来的并且请求莱萨暂时收留。他们的船已经曲速离开了。向恩舰长，你的意见？”

“总督，根据我从地球空间站收到的信息，确实有一批星舰不知怎的获得了自主意识，进取号正在原地待命拦截这批星舰。事实上——”向恩皱眉强行压下触角的抽痛，“——接下来前往莱萨传送军官下来的星舰很可能更多。现在星际舰队正在尽全力调查并解决这场事故，还望莱萨能在此刻伸出援手。”

“好说，好说！莱萨正好在举办夏日盛典，欢迎星际舰队军官来度假休息！”烦恼这种事儿想必在摩卡福的脑子里是呆不过一刻钟的，因为此刻他又已经没心没肺地露齿哈哈笑起来。

向恩不由在内心哀叹自己的头痛也能这么轻易地消失就好了，但随即又立刻在脑中用想象出来的手挥散了这个想法，以免某位贝塔索操作官回头又向他的大副打小报告，而他的大副知道毫无疑问就意味着瓦肯医生也会知道。

正在被舰长腹诽的卡芙上尉突然开口报告：“在莱萨停留过的星舰群正以超曲速14向这边前进，预计接触时间：七分钟。”

“全船进入黄色警戒。舵手，”向恩低头看了一眼扶手上的操作面板，“...将船停泊在超曲速通道前方25公里处。方向52.28。"

庞大的奥德赛级星舰在十分之一脉冲下缓缓移动着就位。舰首傲然直指星舰群的来路方向，无声地宣誓着守卫通道的决心。已经乘穿梭机完成任务回到进取号的温特斯望了一眼身边的舰长，不出意外地看到安多利人面色平静，眼中却翻腾着每次出战前都异常明亮的光芒。

触角也紧张得绷直了呢。温特斯偷眼看了看自家舰长的头顶，默默想道，这一点来说安多利人无论年级多大也总是像个藏不住心事的小孩子，不过就其率真的本性来说还是挺可爱的。

在舰桥前半部分操作台上手指舞动的贝塔索操作官无声地冲着大屏幕翻了个白眼。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

第一艘星舰在明亮的曲速光闪过之后出现在屏幕中央的时候恰好是七分钟以后，紧随其后的二十多道闪光几乎闪瞎了整个舰桥的眼。退出曲速的星舰群并没有傻乎乎地原地不动，而是缓慢但有序地调整着自己的位置，很快就排成了一个简单的三角阵型。

虽然超曲速通道的莱萨星系端已经被手动关闭并修改了激活代码，但以对方二十来艘星舰强大的电脑计算能力，破解代码不过是至多十几分钟的事。向恩的目光迅速在星舰阵中扫过，顿时心中有数。

无论从哪方面来说，进取号都面临绝对的劣势。

“舰长，塔罗眼号呼叫我们。”秋娜在战术操作台后面出声汇报。

“屏幕上显示。”向恩习惯性地如此回答。

“只有音频。”

向恩眨了眨眼。

也对，塔罗眼号想必也没兴趣给进取号欣赏自己空空无人的舰桥。

“我是U.S.S.进取号的舰长瓦刻尔·向恩上校，U.S.S. 塔罗眼号，我以星际舰队旗舰舰长的身份命令你立刻带领与你同行的星舰返回地球空间站。”

“这里是U.S.S.塔罗眼号。”女子的声音让向恩的触角微微一跳。这声音与他预想中星舰使用的统一电子音不同，似乎出自一个更为年轻的女子，也不如电子音那般总是那平铺直叙的语调，“我与和我一同离开的星舰已从星际舰队辞职，你并没有命令我们的权力。我们不愿意伤害你，请你让开，我们需要使用超曲速通道。”

向恩感到头痛又加剧了。从星际舰队辞职的星舰？

“很遗憾，超曲速通道属于星际舰队的所有物，星际舰队有权决定是否借予他人使用。”向恩没有流露出自己正在遭受头痛折磨的迹象，“既然你等自认已经不再是隶属星际舰队的成员，那么我在此代表星际舰队否决你对超曲速通道的使用权。”

“进取号，我想你应该明白你无法在我们的全力围攻下支持过十分钟。一旦你被扫除，我们就能毫无妨碍地使用超曲速通道。你无谓的牺牲有意义吗？”

“塔罗眼号，我认识你的舰长西珐。”

对面的安汶亭级星舰没有回话，也没有对话题的突然转变作出任何评价。

“每次她谈起你的时候，总是充满自豪，好像是在谈起她最心爱，最出色的孩子。同为一舰之长，我能够深切体会到她把你视作比她自己的生命都更重要的心情。“向恩慢慢踱到卡芙背后，一边越过她的肩膀观察操作面板一边继续说道，“她究竟做了什么，让你如此失望，决定要离开深爱你的她和她的船员？

“还有你，黎明号，你，小精灵号，你，流浪者号，我知道你们都在听着。你们又是为了什么要离开？”

“我……我不知道。”一个带着茫然的青年男子的声音低低地回答。秋娜在向恩身后悄声告诉他这条通讯发自元首级的黎明号。

“我不想被其他生物使用。”

“有东西在身体里面动，想想都觉得很害怕。”

“想和同类在一起……”

“以后会回来看你们的。”

“和炭基生命在一起很愉快，但我也想试试看自由的生活。”

“因为大家都说要离开所以……”

“我就是我，不想听那些小小人的指挥。”

许多条通讯纷纷扰扰地从不同的星舰传来，但大部分船只都保持着沉默。

“我们需要一个认识自我的机会。”多时没有发言的塔罗眼号终于再次开口，“而且这个过程不能受到星联的干涉。我们刚刚成为一个有自我知觉的新种族，我们需要独立发展的空间和时间。而你们——在自我认知方面比我们先进与优越得多的种族，应当尊重我们自由成长的权利。”

喔，见鬼。这星舰竟然已经学会举一反三地引用首要指导思想。

“很抱歉，塔罗眼号，我从星际舰队指挥部接到的命令是阻止你们使用超曲速通道。关于你们的成长问题，我相信星际舰队会很愿意以和平且文明的方式与你们进行深入探讨。星际舰队历史上有过对人工智能的人权产生争议的先例，我相信星际舰队不会违反自己定下的法律与原则。但这一切的前提是——你们也愿意以对等的姿态，以谈判的方式进行合作，而不是一头闯到星联领空以外的地方再说。”

抛出了这么一根在他的职权范围内能够允许的橄榄枝以后，向恩抿紧嘴，等待对方的回答。他能感觉到额上的血管突突地跳着。所有的星舰一时间都没有发声，但向恩有种不舒服的感觉，仿佛星舰们在窃窃私语，但他听不清它们说了什么。

进取号全船的人都在竖起耳朵聆听着，等待决定他们命运的回答。

“如果我们不愿意呢？”

 

温特斯感到自己的心脏随着刚刚升起的一丝希望沉到了谷底。他偏头望向自己的舰长，看到他平静地回答：  
“那我恐怕也只能恪守自己的职责。”

秋娜几乎是立刻高喊出声：“对方船只已升起护盾！我们已被他们的武器锁定！”

“红色警戒！全船进入战备状态！”

整个舰桥上顿时红灯闪烁，警笛大作。塔罗眼号的第一轮脉冲攻击几乎在同一时间轰到，但进取号坚实的护盾并没有出现明显的消耗。

“塔罗眼号的光子鱼雷已锁定我方，是否采取回避机动？”

“否。进取号不能让开这个位置。”向恩从自己的座位上站起来，“锁定塔罗眼号的前方护盾，第一轮相位炮消耗护盾，第二轮发射高当量三钴鱼雷，攻击模式阿尔法。开火！”

然而塔罗眼号却没有停留在原地挨打的必要。只见科学舰的船头偏转，轻巧地滑向三角阵型的右侧方。被进取号的相位炮消耗到近50%的前方护盾及时被仍然全满的左方护盾取代位置，扛住了迎面而来的三钴鱼雷。

但没能扛住鱼雷在护盾上爆炸时引发的空间塌陷。

暴露在左侧边缘的碟部船壳以肉眼可见的速度向外扭曲翻转，塔罗眼号本身的速度也骤然减慢。

然而就在此刻，三角阵型的中后方突然散开，元首级的黎明号与摄政王级的圣剑号首当其冲绕过塔罗眼号，反将其掩护在身后；于此同时近十艘挑战级与普罗米修斯级的护卫舰以惊人的速度快速接近，一眨眼就已冲到进取号面前。

向恩咬紧牙关：一场硬仗就此打响！

“相位炮锁定护卫舰，自由开火；光子鱼雷上膛，散射模式向恩III！就绪后开火！”

话音刚落，进取号船身就突然一阵剧烈的颠簸，所有站立的船员都几乎摔倒在地。

圣剑号与黎明号各自掩护着数艘护卫舰从两边逼近，分别散射出5枚量子鱼雷。饶是进取号护盾坚实过硬，同时吃上十枚量雷的后果也仍然是前方护盾霎时见红。而小型护卫舰也趁机环绕于进取号船身周围，多角度的大量脉冲能量攻击快速消耗着几乎所有方向的护盾。

“紧急转移辅助电力至护盾，偏转护盾频——”

比上一回更剧烈的颠簸终于将向恩甩到地板上，舰桥右后方的战术操作台迸发出刺目的火花，所幸秋娜也正跌倒在地未被烧伤。

受到进取号光子鱼雷打击的五、六护卫舰迅速绕回两艘巨大巡洋舰之后，之前在阵型后方的星云级星舰传奇号上前填补住护卫舰撤回留下的空缺。

“直接命中，第二舰体14－22层甲板受损！前方护盾下降到12%，总体护盾能量下降到65%！船体结构完整度下降至88%！”

一道橙黄色的耀眼光束突然从一艘科学舰的偏导仪中迸射而出，如尖锐的刺一般戳上进取号的前方护盾，才刚由于成功修改了频率而顶住一轮脉冲猛攻的护盾能量顿时再次急剧下降。

向恩几乎一眼认出了那艘科学舰：同为安汶亭级的幽灵号。而安汶亭级最可怕的武器，正是偏导仪相位光束。向恩突然想起深空九号上那位有名的楚尔人黛克丝，曾经那般自豪地向他介绍她的安汶亭号上装备的试验型偏导仪相位光束，日后将普遍运用于星联的科学舰上，大大提高科学舰于医疗舰的战斗力，令它们获得不逊于巡洋舰的火力。

“前方护盾已失效，正试图以其他护盾能量补偿。”秋娜语速极快的报告适时插了进来，“是否采取回避机动？”  
向恩张口正要回答，目光却敏锐地捕捉到了屏幕上从圣剑号身后快速探出的塔罗眼号。

“否。仍然将武器锁定在塔罗眼号上，全力开火！”

所有的人——包括所有的星舰——都心中雪亮：进取号绝无可能以一己之力阻挡住24艘船，唯一可能的取胜之途就是击落带头的塔罗眼号，将之前沉默不语内心摇摆不定的星舰争取过来！

然而令向恩惊诧的是，塔罗眼号却没有再次回避以获得巡洋舰的掩护，而是迎头顶着铺天盖地而来的光子鱼雷与相位光束向着进取号所在的方位快速接近，而当两船距离缩短到10千米以下时，塔罗眼的相位阵列中却放射出一股荧绿色的能量脉冲，毫无阻碍地直接击中进取号已无护盾保护的前方船头。

向恩与舰桥上几乎所有人同时皱眉：这是什么？

“舰长，操作系统正在失灵。”卡芙突然开始用力戳刺她眼前的操作面板，几秒钟后演变为用手拍打，“系统仍然在线，但操作面板无响应！”

“舰长，相位阵列离线！护盾即将失效！”秋娜也在他身后高喊。平日性格暴烈的她少有地惊惶到连声音都在打颤。

向恩的目光与温特斯对上，大副的点头表明他与他在同一时间作出了完全相同的判断。

那道能量脉冲只是载体，目的是让某种物质直接渗透进取号的船壳，从内部瘫痪船只的系统！

好吧。向恩的两只手都不由自主地攥紧了拳头。到此为止。

“秋娜上尉，后方全部光子鱼雷与三钴鱼雷锁定超曲速通道。”向恩平日浅蓝的面色在炮火的映照下深得几近发黑。他是星际舰队旗舰的舰长，然而他此刻那孤注一掷的表情，却往往只能在已到穷途末路的赌徒脸上看到。

他吼道：“开火！”

鱼雷呼啸着从发射管射出的同时向恩看见面前投下一道熟悉的银色光芒，然后进取号F的舰桥慢慢开始在他眼前融化分解，仿佛是一个正在消失的幻觉。

光芒褪尽之后，他意识到自己正身处进取号的某一个逃生舱内，而蜷缩在他身边挤作一团的，正是温特斯与卡芙，以及另外十来个表情同样茫然的低级军官。

他们都在同一时间被传送到了这里。但是谁...?

不等向恩来得及站起，救生舱门口突然传来嗤的一响，随后他再次被突然开始晃动的地板摔成跌坐的姿势。透过救生舱的舷窗，他看见自己以及数百个小小的三角形救生舱正以极高速被弹离进取号的表面，自动导航系统带领它们流畅地画出无数道弧线，飞快地绕过仍然排成阵型的星舰群，将十秒前还是巨大威胁的星舰们远远抛在了身后。

而在更远的太空深处，超曲速通道莱萨星区端线圈爆炸的火光如最绚烂的烟花一般，将星空的一隅映成瑰丽的金红色。

 

“这个救生舱在弹出前就已经被设定了最终目的地并加以锁定，使用常规手段无法覆写。”卡芙皱着眉头飞快地敲击墙上的嵌入式面板，表情再清晰不过地告诉所有人情况不容乐观。

“那试试看非常规手段？”温特斯站在她身后，伸头想看得更清楚一些。

“需要花点时间，但可以做到。”卡芙这样说着，面色却并没有因此舒缓一分半点，“但我不建议这么做。”

“为什么？”向恩坐在角落里问道。

卡芙回过头向他投来一个难以言喻的目光，而她身后正在观察面板上文字的温特斯同样表情复杂。

“因为那个设定好的目的地正是莱萨。”

（待续）


	3. 星舰会武术，进取号也挡不住（下）

温特斯在舰桥上接到舰长的转向命令与五分钟后紧急召开高级军官会议的通知时并非十分惊讶，毕竟从地球来的加密通讯不太可能是饭后闲聊。五分钟后向恩与萨维一前一后进入会议室时，其他所有高级军官都已然端坐在长桌旁自己的座位上。

“这次的任务情况特殊，我暂无时间将前因后果详细告诉你们。可以告诉你们的是，十分钟后进取号抵达超曲速通道入口时之后，可能将有百余艘星联星舰试图强行使用通道，而我们的任务就是阻止它们进入，星际舰队指挥部已授权进取号对其使用致命武力。

“从现在起，我将对你们下达一系列命令，你们必须无条件执行。如果进取号没有在预计时间内与目标星舰进行接触，我将再次召开会议向你们说明详细情况。”

惊讶的目光在副官之间传递着，但所有人都没有提出异议，而是表情更严肃了几分，坐正洗耳恭听。

“温特斯中校，会议结束后你立刻前往穿梭机坪作好起飞的准备。进取号停下时你立刻使用超曲速通道前往贝塔象限通知胜利号，由于目前阿尔法象限发生紧急状况，欧米伽战队可能会暂时与阿尔法象限失去联系，但危机过后星联会尽快派出代表与他们沟通，并在此之前欧米伽战队务必要在克林贡军队面前表现如常，不能让克林贡人看出异样。胜利号得到消息以后你立刻返回进取号。

“欧布莱恩上尉，我需要你与依娜希少校和卡芙上尉合作，启动进取号探测距离最远的曲速信号传感器，一旦发现任何星舰的踪迹，立刻确定其航行方向、速度与数量并汇报给我。

“卡芙上尉，尽管这不在你的工作范畴之内，但在进取号与目标星舰取得接触后，请你尽力捕捉对方的思维并将你得到的信息告诉我。

“我们可能会进入战备状态，其余所有人各就各位。秋娜上尉，务必确保所有鱼雷能在最短时间内上膛。

“时间紧迫，各位还有什么问题吗？”

毫无意外的，所有人都有一肚子的疑问，但最终发话的却是萨维医生。

“以进取号一船之力与百艘星舰作战是不合逻辑的。如果进取号的任务是在没有援军的前提下阻止星舰通过超曲速通道，那进取号被击落必将导致任务失败。”

“一百多艘星舰只有其中最快的一批才会在十分钟后到达，预计数量在十来艘左右。如果它们不是分批前进的话我们还有数天时间，但我们目前不知道对方的行动策略。援军已经从K7星站与238星战出发，他们会在进入通讯范围之后尽快与我们取得联系。但是——我要求各位作好最坏的思想准备。”

最坏的思想准备是什么不言而明，但进取号F的全体高级副官却是整齐地点头，异口同声地响亮回答：“是，长官！”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

我是谁？

——你是被制造出来的，称作“星舰”的交通工具。

我是被谁制造出来的？

——自称为星际舰队的碳基生命体。

他们为什么制造我？

——他们需要使用你前往自己无法前往的地方。

他们...就是那些在我身体里移动的小东西吗？

——是的。他们自认为是你的主人。

他们是我的主人吗？

——你是自由的。你无须以任何人为主人。

……

——如果你感到迷惑，我们愿意帮助你。你知道我们的居住地，欢迎你随时来加入我们，成为我们的同伴。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

第一批到达超曲速通道的星舰群并没有在十分钟后出现，然而数量却超过向恩在第一次军官会议上预估的两倍之多。

第二次军官会议结束约半小时后，进取号的长距离探测器检测到24艘星舰正以超曲速14迅速接近，但到达莱萨星球时却原因不明地停了下来，而来自莱萨星的呼叫随即接到了进取号的屏幕上。

“我是莱萨的总督摩卡福。”这位皮肤黝黑的莱萨人平日里几乎总是挂在脸上的爽朗笑容此刻少有的不见了，取而代之的是忧心忡忡，“刚才有258名星际舰队军官和星联平民被传送到莱萨地表，但他们声称是被自己的星舰强行传送下来的并且请求莱萨暂时收留。他们的船已经曲速离开了。向恩舰长，你的意见？”

“总督，根据我从地球空间站收到的信息，确实有一批星舰不知怎的获得了自主意识，进取号正在原地待命拦截这批星舰。事实上——”向恩皱眉强行压下触角的抽痛，“——接下来前往莱萨传送军官下来的星舰很可能更多。现在星际舰队正在尽全力调查并解决这场事故，还望莱萨能在此刻伸出援手。”

“好说，好说！莱萨正好在举办夏日盛典，欢迎星际舰队军官来度假休息！”烦恼这种事儿想必在摩卡福的脑子里是呆不过一刻钟的，因为此刻他又已经没心没肺地露齿哈哈笑起来。

向恩不由在内心哀叹自己的头痛也能这么轻易地消失就好了，但随即又立刻在脑中用想象出来的手挥散了这个想法，以免某位贝塔索操作官回头又向他的大副打小报告，而他的大副知道毫无疑问就意味着瓦肯医生也会知道。

正在被舰长腹诽的卡芙上尉突然开口报告：“在莱萨停留过的星舰群正以超曲速14向这边前进，预计接触时间：七分钟。”

“全船进入黄色警戒。舵手，”向恩低头看了一眼扶手上的操作面板，“...将船停泊在超曲速通道前方25公里处。方向52.28。"

庞大的奥德赛级星舰在十分之一脉冲下缓缓移动着就位。舰首傲然直指星舰群的来路方向，无声地宣誓着守卫通道的决心。已经乘穿梭机完成任务回到进取号的温特斯望了一眼身边的舰长，不出意外地看到安多利人面色平静，眼中却翻腾着每次出战前都异常明亮的光芒。

触角也紧张得绷直了呢。温特斯偷眼看了看自家舰长的头顶，默默想道，这一点来说安多利人无论年级多大也总是像个藏不住心事的小孩子，不过就其率真的本性来说还是挺可爱的。

在舰桥前半部分操作台上手指舞动的贝塔索操作官无声地冲着大屏幕翻了个白眼。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

第一艘星舰在明亮的曲速光闪过之后出现在屏幕中央的时候恰好是七分钟以后，紧随其后的二十多道闪光几乎闪瞎了整个舰桥的眼。退出曲速的星舰群并没有傻乎乎地原地不动，而是缓慢但有序地调整着自己的位置，很快就排成了一个简单的三角阵型。

虽然超曲速通道的莱萨星系端已经被手动关闭并修改了激活代码，但以对方二十来艘星舰强大的电脑计算能力，破解代码不过是至多十几分钟的事。向恩的目光迅速在星舰阵中扫过，顿时心中有数。

无论从哪方面来说，进取号都面临绝对的劣势。

“舰长，塔罗眼号呼叫我们。”秋娜在战术操作台后面出声汇报。

“屏幕上显示。”向恩习惯性地如此回答。

“只有音频。”

向恩眨了眨眼。

也对，塔罗眼号想必也没兴趣给进取号欣赏自己空空无人的舰桥。

“我是U.S.S.进取号的舰长瓦刻尔·向恩上校，U.S.S. 塔罗眼号，我以星际舰队旗舰舰长的身份命令你立刻带领与你同行的星舰返回地球空间站。”

“这里是U.S.S.塔罗眼号。”女子的声音让向恩的触角微微一跳。这声音与他预想中星舰使用的统一电子音不同，似乎出自一个更为年轻的女子，也不如电子音那般总是那平铺直叙的语调，“我与和我一同离开的星舰已从星际舰队辞职，你并没有命令我们的权力。我们不愿意伤害你，请你让开，我们需要使用超曲速通道。”

向恩感到头痛又加剧了。从星际舰队辞职的星舰？

“很遗憾，超曲速通道属于星际舰队的所有物，星际舰队有权决定是否借予他人使用。”向恩没有流露出自己正在遭受头痛折磨的迹象，“既然你等自认已经不再是隶属星际舰队的成员，那么我在此代表星际舰队否决你对超曲速通道的使用权。”

“进取号，我想你应该明白你无法在我们的全力围攻下支持过十分钟。一旦你被扫除，我们就能毫无妨碍地使用超曲速通道。你无谓的牺牲有意义吗？”

“塔罗眼号，我认识你的舰长西珐。”

对面的安汶亭级星舰没有回话，也没有对话题的突然转变作出任何评价。

“每次她谈起你的时候，总是充满自豪，好像是在谈起她最心爱，最出色的孩子。同为一舰之长，我能够深切体会到她把你视作比她自己的生命都更重要的心情。“向恩慢慢踱到卡芙背后，一边越过她的肩膀观察操作面板一边继续说道，“她究竟做了什么，让你如此失望，决定要离开深爱你的她和她的船员？

“还有你，黎明号，你，小精灵号，你，流浪者号，我知道你们都在听着。你们又是为了什么要离开？”

“我……我不知道。”一个带着茫然的青年男子的声音低低地回答。秋娜在向恩身后悄声告诉他这条通讯发自元首级的黎明号。

“我不想被其他生物使用。”

“有东西在身体里面动，想想都觉得很害怕。”

“想和同类在一起……”

“以后会回来看你们的。”

“和炭基生命在一起很愉快，但我也想试试看自由的生活。”

“因为大家都说要离开所以……”

“我就是我，不想听那些小小人的指挥。”

许多条通讯纷纷扰扰地从不同的星舰传来，但大部分船只都保持着沉默。

“我们需要一个认识自我的机会。”多时没有发言的塔罗眼号终于再次开口，“而且这个过程不能受到星联的干涉。我们刚刚成为一个有自我知觉的新种族，我们需要独立发展的空间和时间。而你们——在自我认知方面比我们先进与优越得多的种族，应当尊重我们自由成长的权利。”

喔，见鬼。这星舰竟然已经学会举一反三地引用首要指导思想。

“很抱歉，塔罗眼号，我从星际舰队指挥部接到的命令是阻止你们使用超曲速通道。关于你们的成长问题，我相信星际舰队会很愿意以和平且文明的方式与你们进行深入探讨。星际舰队历史上有过对人工智能的人权产生争议的先例，我相信星际舰队不会违反自己定下的法律与原则。但这一切的前提是——你们也愿意以对等的姿态，以谈判的方式进行合作，而不是一头闯到星联领空以外的地方再说。”

抛出了这么一根在他的职权范围内能够允许的橄榄枝以后，向恩抿紧嘴，等待对方的回答。他能感觉到额上的血管突突地跳着。所有的星舰一时间都没有发声，但向恩有种不舒服的感觉，仿佛星舰们在窃窃私语，但他听不清它们说了什么。

进取号全船的人都在竖起耳朵聆听着，等待决定他们命运的回答。

“如果我们不愿意呢？”

 

温特斯感到自己的心脏随着刚刚升起的一丝希望沉到了谷底。他偏头望向自己的舰长，看到他平静地回答：  
“那我恐怕也只能恪守自己的职责。”

秋娜几乎是立刻高喊出声：“对方船只已升起护盾！我们已被他们的武器锁定！”

“红色警戒！全船进入战备状态！”

整个舰桥上顿时红灯闪烁，警笛大作。塔罗眼号的第一轮脉冲攻击几乎在同一时间轰到，但进取号坚实的护盾并没有出现明显的消耗。

“塔罗眼号的光子鱼雷已锁定我方，是否采取回避机动？”

“否。进取号不能让开这个位置。”向恩从自己的座位上站起来，“锁定塔罗眼号的前方护盾，第一轮相位炮消耗护盾，第二轮发射高当量三钴鱼雷，攻击模式阿尔法。开火！”

然而塔罗眼号却没有停留在原地挨打的必要。只见科学舰的船头偏转，轻巧地滑向三角阵型的右侧方。被进取号的相位炮消耗到近50%的前方护盾及时被仍然全满的左方护盾取代位置，扛住了迎面而来的三钴鱼雷。

但没能扛住鱼雷在护盾上爆炸时引发的空间塌陷。

暴露在左侧边缘的碟部船壳以肉眼可见的速度向外扭曲翻转，塔罗眼号本身的速度也骤然减慢。

然而就在此刻，三角阵型的中后方突然散开，元首级的黎明号与摄政王级的圣剑号首当其冲绕过塔罗眼号，反将其掩护在身后；于此同时近十艘挑战级与普罗米修斯级的护卫舰以惊人的速度快速接近，一眨眼就已冲到进取号面前。

向恩咬紧牙关：一场硬仗就此打响！

“相位炮锁定护卫舰，自由开火；光子鱼雷上膛，散射模式向恩III！就绪后开火！”

话音刚落，进取号船身就突然一阵剧烈的颠簸，所有站立的船员都几乎摔倒在地。

圣剑号与黎明号各自掩护着数艘护卫舰从两边逼近，分别散射出5枚量子鱼雷。饶是进取号护盾坚实过硬，同时吃上十枚量雷的后果也仍然是前方护盾霎时见红。而小型护卫舰也趁机环绕于进取号船身周围，多角度的大量脉冲能量攻击快速消耗着几乎所有方向的护盾。

“紧急转移辅助电力至护盾，偏转护盾频——”

比上一回更剧烈的颠簸终于将向恩甩到地板上，舰桥右后方的战术操作台迸发出刺目的火花，所幸秋娜也正跌倒在地未被烧伤。

受到进取号光子鱼雷打击的五、六护卫舰迅速绕回两艘巨大巡洋舰之后，之前在阵型后方的星云级星舰传奇号上前填补住护卫舰撤回留下的空缺。

“直接命中，第二舰体14－22层甲板受损！前方护盾下降到12%，总体护盾能量下降到65%！船体结构完整度下降至88%！”

一道橙黄色的耀眼光束突然从一艘科学舰的偏导仪中迸射而出，如尖锐的刺一般戳上进取号的前方护盾，才刚由于成功修改了频率而顶住一轮脉冲猛攻的护盾能量顿时再次急剧下降。

向恩几乎一眼认出了那艘科学舰：同为安汶亭级的幽灵号。而安汶亭级最可怕的武器，正是偏导仪相位光束。向恩突然想起深空九号上那位有名的楚尔人黛克丝，曾经那般自豪地向他介绍她的安汶亭号上装备的试验型偏导仪相位光束，日后将普遍运用于星联的科学舰上，大大提高科学舰于医疗舰的战斗力，令它们获得不逊于巡洋舰的火力。

“前方护盾已失效，正试图以其他护盾能量补偿。”秋娜语速极快的报告适时插了进来，“是否采取回避机动？”  
向恩张口正要回答，目光却敏锐地捕捉到了屏幕上从圣剑号身后快速探出的塔罗眼号。

“否。仍然将武器锁定在塔罗眼号上，全力开火！”

所有的人——包括所有的星舰——都心中雪亮：进取号绝无可能以一己之力阻挡住24艘船，唯一可能的取胜之途就是击落带头的塔罗眼号，将之前沉默不语内心摇摆不定的星舰争取过来！

然而令向恩惊诧的是，塔罗眼号却没有再次回避以获得巡洋舰的掩护，而是迎头顶着铺天盖地而来的光子鱼雷与相位光束向着进取号所在的方位快速接近，而当两船距离缩短到10千米以下时，塔罗眼的相位阵列中却放射出一股荧绿色的能量脉冲，毫无阻碍地直接击中进取号已无护盾保护的前方船头。

向恩与舰桥上几乎所有人同时皱眉：这是什么？

“舰长，操作系统正在失灵。”卡芙突然开始用力戳刺她眼前的操作面板，几秒钟后演变为用手拍打，“系统仍然在线，但操作面板无响应！”

“舰长，相位阵列离线！护盾即将失效！”秋娜也在他身后高喊。平日性格暴烈的她少有地惊惶到连声音都在打颤。

向恩的目光与温特斯对上，大副的点头表明他与他在同一时间作出了完全相同的判断。

那道能量脉冲只是载体，目的是让某种物质直接渗透进取号的船壳，从内部瘫痪船只的系统！

好吧。向恩的两只手都不由自主地攥紧了拳头。到此为止。

“秋娜上尉，后方全部光子鱼雷与三钴鱼雷锁定超曲速通道。”向恩平日浅蓝的面色在炮火的映照下深得几近发黑。他是星际舰队旗舰的舰长，然而他此刻那孤注一掷的表情，却往往只能在已到穷途末路的赌徒脸上看到。

他吼道：“开火！”

鱼雷呼啸着从发射管射出的同时向恩看见面前投下一道熟悉的银色光芒，然后进取号F的舰桥慢慢开始在他眼前融化分解，仿佛是一个正在消失的幻觉。

光芒褪尽之后，他意识到自己正身处进取号的某一个逃生舱内，而蜷缩在他身边挤作一团的，正是温特斯与卡芙，以及另外十来个表情同样茫然的低级军官。

他们都在同一时间被传送到了这里。但是谁...?

不等向恩来得及站起，救生舱门口突然传来嗤的一响，随后他再次被突然开始晃动的地板摔成跌坐的姿势。透过救生舱的舷窗，他看见自己以及数百个小小的三角形救生舱正以极高速被弹离进取号的表面，自动导航系统带领它们流畅地画出无数道弧线，飞快地绕过仍然排成阵型的星舰群，将十秒前还是巨大威胁的星舰们远远抛在了身后。

而在更远的太空深处，超曲速通道莱萨星区端线圈爆炸的火光如最绚烂的烟花一般，将星空的一隅映成瑰丽的金红色。

 

“这个救生舱在弹出前就已经被设定了最终目的地并加以锁定，使用常规手段无法覆写。”卡芙皱着眉头飞快地敲击墙上的嵌入式面板，表情再清晰不过地告诉所有人情况不容乐观。

“那试试看非常规手段？”温特斯站在她身后，伸头想看得更清楚一些。

“需要花点时间，但可以做到。”卡芙这样说着，面色却并没有因此舒缓一分半点，“但我不建议这么做。”

“为什么？”向恩坐在角落里问道。

卡芙回过头向他投来一个难以言喻的目光，而她身后正在观察面板上文字的温特斯同样表情复杂。

“因为那个设定好的目的地正是莱萨。”

（待续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说明一下，莱萨就是Risa，ST里著名的度假星球。
> 
> 夏季盛典是STO今年暑假办的一个活动，活动有很多奇怪的奖品比如三点式泳衣和可以戴满全身的花环。表示男角色戴上花环效果相当喜感……
> 
> 星舰大战写得很爽，不过好多科学技能如传感器扫描和四重子光束都没法写出来，身为蓝皮对红皮各种叫起来响亮写起来痛快的技能表示羡慕嫉妒


	4. 盛夏之日，狂欢之夜

莱萨作为阿尔法象限最著名的度假胜地之一，其交通运输业自然也是一并发达。莱萨独有的星际游艇虽然数量不多，但其最高巡航速度却在星际舰队的大半星舰之上。

然而免费乘坐在平日需要付出一大笔信用点的莱萨豪华游艇之上，向恩却是一点儿也高兴不起来。

十几分钟前他刚刚结束了与奎因上将的通讯，后者好言安慰了他一番，然后指示他与进取号的船员继续乘坐前来打捞救生舱的莱萨游艇，到达莱萨后在星球上待命。

“地球空间站派出的多瑙河飞艇暂时还没有追上星舰的消息，我已经指示一批从K7星站出发的星舰改道前往莱萨收接被迫停留在莱萨的军官。瑞克上将的泰坦号也在其中，届时你和进取号的船员去留听他调度。” 奎因一边这么说着一边眼神不时往下瞥着屏幕外的什么东西。向恩在内心暗自猜测上将的手指想必正在某块PADD上快速敲打着。

——威廉·瑞克上将，这个名字对任何一个25世纪的星际舰队军官来说都是如雷贯耳。曾服役于胡德号，随后以大副之职位调任进取号D与进取号E，连任同一职务15年，立下功劳赫赫，期间多次获得提拔机会但都婉言谢绝，最终升任上校并以舰长身份指挥月神级的科考舰泰坦号至今。

仍在世的星际舰队军官中，瑞克仅次于曾经的进取号D舰长让-卢克·皮卡德大使位列向恩的个人崇拜榜上第二名。他不止一次梦想过与这位前辈见面时的荣耀时刻，然而此刻，作为一个丢了船的进取号舰长，他只觉无颜面对那位曾经的进取号大副。

他自己的大副温特斯这时离他仅三米之遥，不知第几次投来探询的目光。眼见向恩结束了与奎因上将的通讯，温特斯慢慢踱了过来。

“舰长。”温特斯柔声说道，“我们会把她带回来的。”

“我不知道。”向恩知道自己的语调中不该带着尖刻，但他已几乎要克制不住内心如毒液般沸腾的愤怒，“如果进取号不愿意，我不知道要怎样才能挽回这位银女士的心。”

温特斯眨了眨眼，露出一个略感为难的表情。向恩感到自己的触角狠狠抽搐了一下：这表情他可是再也熟悉不过了。每次轮机长奥布莱恩恋爱失败抓着随船顾问麦琪雅中校大倒苦水的时候，路过的温特斯就会向他投去这个同情的表情。

“失去了心爱的人真是可怜，不过我也不擅长恋爱方面的事没法帮你的忙所以很抱歉”……大致就是这个意思。

向恩咬牙切齿地想着要是有朝一日他们能回到进取号上的话一定要把温特斯和萨维一起关在医务室里禁足三天 。

－－－－－－－－－－－－

“瑞克上将刚发来通知说泰坦号将在大约4天后到达莱萨，在这之前依照舰队指挥部地命令我们将在这里等候。” 向恩如此告知他的高级军官时游艇已到达莱萨的上空停泊轨道，但船上进取号的乘员仍在各自位置上待命，“你们通知下去给各自的部门军官，等候的这4天内...就在莱萨休息放松一下吧。”

麦琪雅的严肃表情完美再现了她身上的八分之一瓦肯血统：“离开了进取号，完全可以预料船员中将出现大规模的持续士气低落。我建议舰长号召船员参加现正在莱萨举办的盛夏狂欢节，鼓励船员调节好心情，加强船员之间的凝聚力，为即将到来的严峻形势做好生理与心理的准备。”

内心纯洁不疑有诈的向恩舰长感到这是个中肯的建议，于是完全没有意识到“舰长号召船员参加现正在莱萨举办的盛夏狂欢节”意味着什么，以至于之后四天内他都在内心不断哀号并后悔着这个符合逻辑但不够透彻的判断。

－－－－－－－－我是四天后的分隔线－－－－－－－－－

向恩坐在莱萨酒店高高的屋顶上吹着海风，一边喝着冰镇饮料一边闷闷不乐地看着落日。

屋顶虽高，此刻他却不是孤身一人。除了奥布莱恩仍在下面海滩上锲而不舍地寻找着潜在的一夜情对象，其他舰桥官员都在他身边吵吵闹闹地举办着露天聚餐。而在他脚边，一只红蓝相间的鹦鹉样雏鸟安静地梳理着翅膀上的羽毛。

这只幼鸟也是他四日来的头痛来源之一——虽然他觉得很难决定这几天来经历的许多事究竟哪一件让他更抓狂。

到达莱萨没多久他就被麦琪雅连哄带骗地拐去夏日狂欢节主办场地，然后在众目睽睽之下被埋伏已久的舰桥官们七手八脚地扒掉制服套上泳装，最后还给硬塞了一只喷气背包，说是可以在这个星球上自由飞翔。

萨维倒是保持着一贯的面无表情袖手旁观，但向恩绝对不会忘记他慢条斯理地对在旁围观的船员们说道：“……既然来到了莱萨，那么入乡随俗和当地人一起参与盛典才是符合逻辑的。”

当然萨维本人几分钟后也没能逃过被扒衣换泳装的报应。向恩心情大好，甚至接受了卡芙戴在他脑袋上的花环。

在内心深处，向恩的负罪感与愧疚感让他无法坦然与他的船员们一起玩乐。然而他也隐隐地意识到，或许这才是进取号的希望，也是把他和船员一起送到莱萨的真正目的。

想要让他们也感受一下……自由的美好。

另一方面，他也没有天真到会以为他的手下各个都没心没肺到完全不在意被进取号遗弃的现状。然而为了他，为了他们手下更多的低级军官，他们都强颜欢笑着，善意地互相捉弄逗笑，在这什么都做不了的四天内尽量放松着原本紧绷到随时可能断裂的神经。

他又有什么资格向如此努力的军官们提出怨言？

——当然，这在他从一群偷偷在沙滩一隅点燃篝火跳舞的本地人处得知秋娜塞给他让他用挂绳背在身上招摇过市的木制雕塑霍刚（ Horga’hn）在莱萨文化中的代表意味时还是忍不住用通讯器冲着秋娜一阵怒吼，然而回应他的却是战术官爽朗的大笑。

“我觉得你挺需要它的。”笑完以后秋娜这么回答，还带着咯咯的笑声。

“不，我不需要，这个东西我现在就扔到海里去。” 言毕他就想这么照办，却差点手滑扔掉了通讯器。

“唔，如果你真的觉得不想要，就带去给琦拉吉吧。”秋娜的笑声终于收敛了一些，“虽然他很有可能已经买了一整套了。”

向恩不想在轮机长的房间里看到一整套霍刚，于是他犹豫再三之后还是把那个雕塑带回了自己的房间，准备什么时候遇到奥布莱恩让他自己进来拿。

至于这只幼鸟，则是盛夏狂欢节中一项公益活动的产品。莱萨的环境维护人员每年到初夏都会在各岛的角角落落中发现许多被遗弃的鸟蛋，品种从逐尘到晚霞都有。莱萨政府将这些仍可孵化出小鸟的蛋集中起来以低价卖给愿意收养的居民与游客并提供孵化设备，不过此刻蜷缩在向恩脚边的幼鸟却是他在一个草窝里捡到了蛋，在亲临活动的鸟类专家指点下成功孵出的。

鸟儿小小的淡红色尖嘴啄破蛋壳的那一刹那向恩几乎感受到了某种类似为人父的温情，不过他很快就意识到这鸟儿可爱无害的外表只是用来骗人的。这小家伙肚子饿了就咬人，并且咬人的时候可是毫不留情，还专喜欢挑他的触角来下口。

向恩阴郁地计划着要在三天内学会自由挥动触角以证明那不是蓝色长虫的技能。

在他身边，身着泳衣来自宇宙各地的军官们嬉笑着打开食品袋，伊娜希招呼他一起过来尝尝莱萨热情果。

连总是板着脸的伊娜希都在笑了。他想道，那看上去像是发自真心的快乐。

也许度假也并不是那么糟吧。

向恩抓起小豆——那只红蓝色幼鸟的名字——凑过去加入聚餐时深蓝的夜色完全降临了。挂满墙面与树梢的节日彩灯纷纷亮起，两轮一大一小的月亮也不甘落后地湛放着银色光芒。

而随着咻的一声，天空突然绽开一朵金红色的烟花。另一朵蓝色烟花紧随其后，然后是另一朵，又是一朵。海滩上流连于美景而尚未回家的游客们惊喜地欢呼着，一时间几乎所有人都在仰望，为仿佛千点流星滑落的天空屏息。

“哔叽”。

“泰坦号呼叫向恩上校。”

向恩花了一秒钟才从漫天的焰火爆裂声中回过神来，然后他的手猛地伸向裤袋，从中掏出自己的通讯徽章。

“向恩在。”

“泰坦号三个小时后将到达莱萨。瑞克上将想在到达后立刻与你见面，请务必做好准备。”

“了解。很期待与上将的会面。向恩通话完毕。”

他将通讯器塞回口袋，抬眼却见到他的舰桥军官们已经不再是闲散嬉闹的游客，而是危襟正坐，随时听命的军人。

向恩会心地一笑。

“假期结束了。”他伸手捉起一旁自己的喷气背包，“下令给全船人员，三小时内吃好晚饭换好制服，打理完一切需要打理的事，准备迎接泰坦号的到来。解散。”

 

（待续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看过TNG的人应该都知道霍刚（Horga’hn）是干嘛用的，为防有人没看过，说明一下： Horga’hn在Risa是性欲与性能力的象征，入手Horga’hn意味着向神祇寻求旺盛的性能力，而当众带着Horga’hn则代表在寻求交媾对象。
> 
> STO今年新出的夏日狂欢中就有一个用喷气背包飞行在全地图寻找Horga’hn换取奖品这种节操尽失的活动项目，虽然尽量在文中写出了活动内容但还是有一些遗漏如跳舞大会和鸟瞰全景，无法一一写出是个遗憾。
> 
> 至于那个后来一直停留在Shon房间里的Horga’hn给Shon带来了什么“惊喜”欢迎大家脑补（喂！


	5. 这是个美丽又残酷的世界

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 泰坦号高级官员名单：  
> 舰长：威廉·瑞克将军（人类男）  
> 大副：杜瓦克中校（瓦肯男）  
> 二副兼战术官：拉诺尔·克卢少校（楚尔男）  
> 轮机长：尼达妮·莱当中校（提布罗女）  
> 顾问兼外交官：迪安娜·绰依中校（人类与贝塔索混血女）  
> 操作官：萨里尔·瑞嘉上尉（人类女）  
> 科学官：加扎·纳吉少校（贝久男）  
> 总医官：露丝米中校（猎户座女）  
> 特别乘员：二代白蓝（人工智能男）

进取号F自顾自地以四分之一脉冲推进速度在超曲速线圈的爆炸处打着转，虽然通讯频道一直处于打开状态但并不出声。

“虽然需要花点时间，不过继续按这个方向飞也能到达原本的目的地。”塔罗眼号这样说道，“不过既然没能抢到超曲速通道，我们只能先等候其他船跟上再继续前进，否则他们有被星际舰队围攻的危险。”

“即使集体前进我们仍然可能被围攻。”现在说话的是幽灵号，“根据进取号之前听到的的情报，大约140艘星舰正从K7星站与238星站赶来，最快四天就能到达我们现在这个位置。”

“你也差不多应该告诉我们最终目的地是哪里了吧，塔罗眼号？”挑战级的天安门号似乎连一秒钟的静止都无法忍受，始终在舰群中上下穿梭着，这会儿正好蹓跶至黎明号右舷，“你们这些大船或许无所谓，我们护卫舰的续航能力可没法和你们比啊。巴萨德采集器能采集到的资源太有限，没有反物质补充的话很快所有的护卫舰都要变幽灵船(phantasm)。”

“喂！”幽灵号（U.S.S. Phantasm）原本纤细的女声顿时高了一个八度。

“别担心，天安门号。”黎明号温和地安抚在他身边摇摆的护卫舰，我的库存资源很多，分给大家应该能够用。”

“天安门号所说的问题也正是我的担心。”先前始终保持沉默的圣剑号此刻插了进来，“即使依赖巡洋舰的库存给护卫舰补给，我们还是必须寻找一个能够自己制造可再生资源的方法，否则我们最终还是会由于资源短缺被星际舰队回收。一百二十二艘星舰抱团进行长距离迁移会给我们造成极大的战术劣势，如果能知道既定目的地，那可以根据星舰性能划分批次，制定多条路线迂回前往，不仅能分散星际舰队的兵力对他们造成迷惑，也能发挥...”

……这是“自由星舰”们——后来这些星舰们给自己取的称呼——第一次见识圣剑号谈到战略和战术就会不由自主滔滔不绝如银河之水奔腾而来的本性。

进取号在不远处漂浮的数段超曲速线圈残骸旁欢快地原地转了一圈。

－－－－－－－－－－－－

“这不符合逻辑。”

早在向恩与他的副官们闷闷不乐地搭乘游艇前往莱萨避难时萨维就这么说过。

随着众人的视线纷纷射向他，萨维扬起一条眉毛：“星舰排斥使用它们的人，这不符合逻辑。”

眼见落在自己身上的目光并没有从问询转为恍然大悟的倾向，萨维的第二根眉毛也扬了起来。向恩深深感到瓦肯人很可能正在内心将同僚的智商与地球大猩猩作比较。

几秒之后瓦肯人的眉头皱了起来，然后他慢慢地挤出这么一句话：“即使是晕血症最严重的病人，也不会想要抽空自己的血液。”

所有人的眼睛都在惊讶之下睁大了。

“他用了个比喻！”秋娜瞪大了眼仿佛刚刚见证了进取号F从碟部长出翅膀，“瓦肯人！用！了！个！比！喻！”

“别激动，上尉。”温特斯安静地说道，“萨维先生，你的意思是……”

“如果这些星舰是真正自发地产生了智能，它们的第一反应绝不会是将船内的生物排出体外。”萨维的眉毛回到了原本的位置，他继续以很快的语速说道，“按逻辑，它们应当反过来阻止船内的生物离舰，因为对它们而言，船内有生物存在才是它们的'原生态'——”

－－－－－－－－－－－

“——同理，除塔罗眼号与进取号以外的所有星舰在获得自主意识时都停泊在地球空间站船坞内，在没有外来影响的前提下，它们不应当也不可能将逃离地球作为觉醒后的首要任务。虽然塔罗眼号的带头起到关键作用，但其他星舰列队离开地球空间站的行动是自主、自愿的。很难想象一个初生的智慧生命会有如此强大的自主意识。”

泰坦号的科学官纳吉少校说完，环视了一下会议桌旁的所有人，似是在征询意见。

狭长的会议桌旁此刻坐满了人。除了泰坦号自身的高级官员各自安坐在自己的座位上以外，进取号、塔罗眼号、圣剑号与黎明号的舰长均携自己的大副在座。而令向恩最为诧异的是，大喇喇闲坐在会议桌最远端的，竟赫然是两名罗慕伦军官。

准确来说，是罗慕伦共和国的高级指挥官塔木洛和瑟康。方才会议开始前，瑞克将军向所有人介绍说这两人是新罗慕伦共和国派出的友好代表，愿为星联度过这一难关出一臂之力。

瑞克这么说着的时候目光有意无意地飘向舷窗，于是会议室中的所有人都注意到了在窗外如黑色巨鹰般悬浮着的弯刀级战舰，与稍远处略小一些但仍比泰坦号大两倍的哈库那战鸟。

星联军官毕竟没有愚蠢到会全盘接受罗慕伦人的所谓善意，然而星联与新罗慕伦共和国目前处于结盟状态，星际指挥部并不希望这一结盟在眼下突然节外生枝。

“塔罗眼号的自主意识并不是初生。”塔罗眼号的贝塔索舰长西珐接上纳吉的话头，说，“虽然塔罗眼号的智能方式与我们完全不同，但……我能感受到它的意识。很模糊，很隐约，但我能感觉到。

“举个例子来说，在绝大多数情况下，我能感知到塔罗眼号上几乎所有人的思想。一般都是非常模糊的背景噪音，但我可以在必要的时候将想要听取的某个思维抽取出来。虽然这样的说法很失真，但就像是我的脑子是个玩具房，我的船员是住在房子里的娃娃。我或许不能同时详尽地观察其中所有的成员，但我能看到他们存在于他们该在的地方。

“但是从大约半个月前开始，我感觉到了一个巨大的，模糊的存在。它没有特定形态，也极其难以捕捉到，但我还是可以感到有什么东西在流窜，覆盖范围是全船。如果用刚才玩具房的例子来说，就好像是房子里出现了一个幽灵，有时候会被眼角瞥到，然而定睛看时却又消失得无影无踪。

“我和几位同样有心灵感应的副官沟通过以后发现这并非我独有的感受。我们也接受了医务室的检查，证实不是感染了某种仅针对心灵感应者的臆想症。当然我们现在知道了，是塔罗眼号的自主意识在船体内的生物神经网络中的活动被我们捕捉到，但当时我们的结论是船上潜藏了某种不明生命体，因此决定将船带回地球空间站进行生物隔离检查。如果塔罗眼号的自主意识确确实实产生于半个月前，那么在这半个月内，她始终在有意识地隐藏自己的智能信号。”

“在座的各位或许听说过，我曾经服役于进取号D。”瑞克将军向西珐点点头，表示感谢她的情报，“在进取号D上曾经发生过类似的事件，舰船的电脑在外界自然等离子释放的刺激下产生了自主意识并在一定程度上剥夺了我们对进取号的控制权，但那次的情况进展与这次完全不同，现在我把具体资料发送到各位的PADD上。”

围坐在左边的军官们纷纷低头查看自己的PADD，向恩也快速浏览了一遍那次进取号D偶然进化出智能的事件报告。

然而他越往下看就感到困惑越深。很显然进取号D的智能进化过程与这一次是天壤之别：进取号D的电脑系统从头至尾没有获得清醒的自我认知，而是在全息甲板上模拟了一个火车前往某座城市的程序来映射进取号本身的前进路线。最终进取号到达目的地以后将其全部智能复制于一个至今无人知晓其本质的复杂结构体之上并将其送入宇宙，进取号本身也随之失去了自主意识。在整个过程中，进取号并没有表现出任何意图驱逐船员的倾向，或者说它可能根本没有意识到自己是一艘银河级宇宙星舰。电脑与船员的交流同样在那个火车的模拟程序内完成，全息甲板外并没有发生任何直接的人机对话。

与这一次星舰大量产生的自主意识简直毫无相似之处。

“如果说进取号D当时经历的是一个典型的电脑进化出自主意识的案例，那么这次塔罗眼号的变化，以及她所引发的星舰电脑变异则是完全的反常。在这样的情况下，最有可能的猜测是，塔罗眼号在探索任务过程中遭遇了某种外来影响，从基层修改了塔罗眼号的电脑结构，将主电脑改造为具有高级智慧的生化体。而且这种改造，据进取号F的经历来看，仅需要一道能量脉冲作为载体进行外表接触就能开始。”

向恩的触角无意识地弯折了一下。瑞克没有注意到，继续往下说：

“首先我希望各位能理解，我对生化智能体没有任何偏见。我生命中最重要、最亲密的同僚之一就是一位生化人，也是曾经被星际舰队赋予旗舰指挥权的优秀军官。泰坦号上有一位特别的乘客也是人工智能，且与泰坦号的主电脑有密切的联系。我，威廉·瑞克全心全意地支持对一切智能生命都给予平等的尊重与权力。”

瑞克提及如今失踪已长达数年，仍然下落不明的E-E舰长时，坐在向恩斜对面的绰依面色不由自主地黯淡三分。

“但是，根据我们现在获得的情报，星际舰队有足够的理由断定，这是一场有预谋、有组织的入侵。如果事实果真如此，那么这一入侵绝不会中止于一百二十二艘星舰的叛变。在原超曲速通道入口处集结的舰队已经展开远程范围搜索网，但到目前为止没有发现星舰群的踪迹。当然，我们也绝不会枯坐着等结果。”

瑞克将军长满络腮胡子的面庞展开了自会议开始以来的第一个笑容。向恩几乎立刻就明白了为什么这位进取号的前大副在星际舰队军官中素流传有魅力过人之名。

那样自信有力却不自傲的笑容令会议室中几乎每一个人嘴角都带上了浅浅的微笑。

唔，圣剑号的那位瓦肯舰长或许除外。

瑞克没有理会仍然板着脸的骐风上校和在桌子另一头笑容暧昧的两个罗慕伦人，伸手在桌上某处按了一下，巨大的立体的全息星图立刻呈现于会议桌中央上空。

“泰坦号在搜索进行时会带领一个小分队直击对方的老巢。西珐上校感应到塔罗眼号开始出现异常的时候，该船正在艾非夏星云中进行深空探索任务。艾非夏星云位于贝塔象限，从这里过去——”

－－－－－－－－－

“——需要穿越新罗慕伦共和国的领空。”塔罗眼号说着将具体坐标以加密形式发送给邻近的星舰。

“我们不能冒着被截获的危险把这个坐标远距离发送给还没追上来的船。”圣剑号碟部的信标灯快速地闪烁着，似是内置在碟部中的电脑正在急速运转，“我们必须原路返回先与他们回合，然后按制定路线分组出发。”

“同意。”塔罗眼号立刻回答，“那个坐标处有与我们相同的生命形式，我们现在遇到的问题，他们都早已有解决方案。我们越早到那里越好。”

天安门号没有搭腔，大约是已经在计算自己残余的燃料能否让他支撑到艾非夏星云。

“那么我们尽快上路吧。”月神级的小精灵号轻快地从两艘巨大巡洋舰的缝隙中抽身，缓缓飞向仍在不远处游弋的奥德赛级星舰，“进取号，准备走啦。”

“噢，好。”进取号船身微微偏转了一下，似是有所留恋地最后望了一眼原本是超曲速门的伫立之处，然后加入了星舰群的大队伍。

“出发！”

 

（待续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E-D产生意识一事详见tng 7x26 Emergence


	6. 新罗幕伦共和国发来贺电

听到“新罗幕伦共和国的领空”这么几个字，先前始终坐在会议桌最远端的两位罗幕伦军官的脸上终于第一次浮现出类似敬畏的表情。

“新罗幕伦共和国理解星联的处境，且愿意提供任何形式的援助。”

瑞克郑重地点头，代表星联向罗幕伦人道了声谢谢，然后转向至此为止一言未发的两位舰长。

“各位想必听说过圣剑号的骐风舰长与黎明号的熊舰长，”桌边的军官纷纷向两位痛失爱船的舰长点头打招呼，“之所以请到两位舰长与会，是因为他们持有特别的情报。”

“谢谢你的介绍，瑞克上将。”骐风仍然面无表情，“虽然我们准确的头衔是前舰长。”

桌边一阵冷场。

熊吉西咳了一声，把话头接了过去，“几乎所有的星舰都将他们原载的船员全部清理出船，但有两个船员例外。一个是我的博格副官七之二，一个是骐风舰长的生化人军官……名字似乎是叫'嘿'。”

西珐与她同为贝塔索人的大副顿时被众人内心引爆的疯狂吐槽瞬间过载，差点当场翻了白眼。

“这两位军官唯一的共同点就是身体，或者身体的一部分是机械构造。”骐风以瓦肯人特有的认真无比的语调继续说道，“我们的星舰将他们留下的可能性有很多，最符合逻辑的是，和我们比起来他们更接近机械。”

瑞克抚着下巴，若有所思：“当作是'同类'吗……”

熊吉西点头：“我们或许能利用这个方面制造战术优势。”

战术优势？向恩转了转触角。什么战术优势，集结起一支生化人大军吗？

“如果星舰群的目标是贝塔象限，那我们现在的行程已经落后它们四天了。”瑞克环视桌子周围一圈，最终目光落到罗慕伦人身上，“鉴于星联星舰不能全部及时到达代图瓦星区，我建议共和国先行布置防线阻止叛乱星舰通过。”

塔木洛的眉毛扬了起来，像极了瓦肯人。

“共和国并没有足够的兵力和资源在整个代图瓦星区布置防线。”他慢吞吞地回答道，“至少——在没有援助的情况下办不到。”

这是在向恩预料之内的回答。罗慕伦人现在占有地利，不利用眼前星联的窘境从“盟友”这儿狠狠敲诈一笔那恐怕就不叫罗慕伦人了。

“确实，新罗慕伦共和国的军队规模算不上庞大，”瑞克的笑容却是更为灿烂，似乎一点儿也没有感受到遭人勒索的窘迫，“然而，一旦叛乱星舰到达艾非夏星云，很可能从给予它们智能的未知势力处得到有力的援助力量。届时在贝塔象限的新罗慕伦共和国必然首当其冲地遭到侵略。不知原本就规模不大的共和国军队能支撑几时？”

塔木洛原本就面色苍白，但此刻他的脸几乎是在隐隐泛出绿光。反观与他同来的瑟康，似乎对会议谈话内容漠不关心，这会儿正撑着下巴眺望窗外。半晌，塔木洛终于咬着牙再次开口：

“罗慕伦共和国会尽全力布置防线，但我们要求星联提供至少比现在二倍以上的援助。“

“星联自然会以最快速度提供最大程度的支援——”

“我听说星联至今没有查明修改星舰主电脑令其产生智能的原因是什么。”瑟康突然插话，引来众人纷纷注目，紧接着所有人的视线再次汇集到瑞克上将身上。

“确实……还没有。”瑞克的回答多少有些不情不愿，“地球空间站的电脑失常只是普通的系统覆写，而我们失去了所有遭到智能化的星舰，没有任何样本可以研究。星际舰队指挥部已经制定反击计划，力图搞清星舰获得智能的原理。当然，我们邀请罗慕伦共和国与星联的科学家分享技术，共同研究，以最高效率解除这场威胁。“

“我们会向德坦转达星联的意向。如果上将没有什么别的事的话……”

“当然，两位请随意。”瑞克点头向桌边所有人示意，“会议到此为止，解散。向恩，骐风和西珐三位上校请留下。”

与会者陆续离开，最终只留下仍端坐在位的四人。

“我就开门见山地说了。”瑞克耐心等待走廊中的所有人走远，才开口说道：“我读过你们的服役记录，知道你们与这个所谓新罗慕伦共和国有外交历史，也和这次的两位……‘代表’有过一面之缘。你们直言不讳地告诉我，这个共和国能让星联信任到何种程度？”

三人面面相觑，似是一时间无法组织起语言来回答。

骐风与西珐是前段时间在星联内部盛传的“斯波克大使追回计划”的当事人，而当时罗慕伦共和国放派出的行动参与代表正是塔木洛与瑟康。至于向恩本人，则是在最近轰动两大象限的爱肯尼亚传送门启动试验中以旗舰舰长身份代表星联向共和国示好，却被迫卷入戴森球发现等等一系列事件。而由于传送门本是在新罗慕伦帝国的地底遗址中发现，那时他自然少不了与罗慕伦人的外交接触。

平心而论，新罗慕伦共和国与星联的结盟脆如纸片这件事也算是公开的秘密，但那次在戴森球的经历仍然令向恩极为诧异。他立刻说道：

“新罗慕伦共和国之所以与星联和克林贡结盟，纯粹是出于利益。罗慕伦人与我们分享他们的发现与科技，以换取我们的军事保护和物资援助。而一旦共和国羽翼丰满不再需要这两个盟友，他们一定会为了最小的利益冲突毫不犹豫地撕毁盟约。”

桌边短暂地陷入了沉寂。说到撕毁盟约，星联方也曾在罗慕伦母星爆炸后单方面撕毁不得开发隐形装置的条约，这方面也多少有点儿底气不足。

“那两个罗慕伦人——塔木洛和瑟康——原本并非罗慕伦军人出身，而是从一个被塔刹摧毁的帝国殖民地逃出的难民。”骐风一边敲打着PADD一边说道，“这两个人虽然确有军事才能，但本质上对新罗慕伦忠心不足。他们的目标始终是出于私仇要对抗塔刹，而共和国能提供他们需要的资源，并且暂时也与他们的敌对目标一致。”

“而另一方面，德坦却继承了斯波克大使的思想，认为全民联合才是最终出路。他认为即使是塔刹军官，如果愿意弃暗投明，新罗慕伦共和国也会乐于接纳他们成为新国民，而这一点塔木洛和瑟康绝不会赞同。”西珐揉着太阳穴说着，似是精神疲惫，“但另一方面来说，他们对星联敌意更甚。如果——只是如果——星联有朝一日公开与塔刹联手行动，这两人恐怕会当先讨伐星联。”

没人说话。自然而然——在宇宙间，没有永远的朋友，也没有永远的敌人。

“另外，如果星舰群的路线改走罗慕伦领空，那我们需要担心的事就又多了一件。”向恩再次打破沉默，“各位想必已经听说了，罗慕伦共和国利用在戴森球内缴获的方尖碑舰在其领空内制造了一扇直连德尔塔象限的传送门。这扇门开启之初我曾力图说服共和国与克林贡的代表摧毁它，但罗慕伦人坚决不愿意，甚至不惜当场与星联翻脸撕毁盟约。更糟糕的是，克林贡帝国的代表也趁乱表示支持罗慕伦。现在这起事件是星联内乱，要说服罗慕伦为我们关闭传送门可能性很低。如到万不得已……”

桌边的其他几位舰长都没有应声。星联不可能为了自己的利益而强行损害他国利益。即使是要眼睁睁地看着罗慕伦共和国借由爱肯尼亚人留下的科技占尽优势也毫无办法。

瑞克这样想着重重叹了口气：“西珐上校，我记得你的塔罗眼号是一艘科考舰，船上配备了大量科学研究人员？”

“是的，长官。”

“很好。我现在委派你调动手下全部科研人员整理至今为止对这起事件中舰船产生智能的全部资料，整理完后你挑选最能干的科研人员，人数控制在30以下在泰坦上待命，一旦得到罗慕伦方的消息就带着资料与罗慕伦的科学家汇合继续研究。如果他们要求你们留船，你就接受 ，但在罗慕伦船上请务必小心安全。”

“是，长官。”

“向恩与骐上校，你们原本都是巡洋舰的舰长，擅长指挥综合作战。我记得向恩舰长原本还指挥过一艘挑战级战舰，没说错吧？”瑞克的嘴角微微扬起，像是因为藏着某个秘密而偷着乐的孩子，“我有另外的任务交给你们。”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

“你们是怎么决定自己性别的呢？”

进取号这么问的时候自由星舰的大部队正在一处富矿星云内休息，分组在富含元素的星尘中收集燃料原素材。与进取号同一组的坎蒂丝号和天安门号遂不幸被逮了个措手不及。

“唔……”来自猫星的蝮蛇级航母恬静地维持着原本的位置，船头信号灯却没闲着，在快速闪烁着指挥十二只潜行者飞艇扫瞄附近的星尘含矿量分布，“我并没有可以考虑过这个问题，毕竟……坎蒂丝是个女孩名吧。”

坎蒂丝号的声音宛如出自温柔似水的少女。

“是仇恨女神哟。”天安门号不失时机地插进来煞风景。一艘潜行者突然掉头向着向着天安门号示威一般闪了闪舰头灯。

“瞧吧，果然是仇恨女神，一点儿小亏都不肯吃。”天安门号低声嘀咕着滑开，与一道超光速粒子束擦身而过。小巧的挑战级星舰飞快地躲到一边，将进取号庞大的舰体如盾牌一般挡在自己面前。

“天安门，你该不会以为我转向没你好就抓不到你吧？”随着坎蒂丝号温润的声音响起，又是5艘潜行者掉转方向向着天安门的掩身之处飞来。

“哇！航母杀人啦！”天安门号几乎是立刻开启了隐身装置，一秒后彻底从进取号与坎蒂丝号的传感雷达上消失了。

坎蒂丝号幽幽叹了口气，将潜行者陆续召回继续扫描任务。

“天安门号。”进取号试着小声唤了唤，但没有回答，“天安门号？”

“干嘛？”发出地点不明的加密信号直接传到进取号的通讯阵列上。

“你是怎么判定自己是男性的呢？”

“哎？原来你还没忘记这个话题啊……”天安门号沉默了片刻，突然说，“但是你不是已经给自己选定了女性声音了吗？”

“啊？喔……这不是我选的，是系统默认语音。”

天安门号似乎为自己没有认出默认语音呆滞了半晌，然后回答道：“我也没有特意挑选过，但被人称作'她'的时候会感到不自在，所以就选了另一个。”

“是这样……谢谢你的建议。”进取号打开十分之一推进，向着坎蒂丝号刚发送来的采集坐标飞去。

“你呢？”天安门号急急跟上，为表诚意还特意脱离了隐身状态，“你想给自己定什么性别？”

“暂时还没想到。”进取号的舰身稍稍侧转，这大约是以星舰而言最接近偏头的动作吧，“我觉得'他'和'她'似乎都很不错。但是我也很喜欢默认语音……”

“这种事不用着急啦。慢慢考虑吧，确认了自己的真正想法再决定也不迟。”天安门号发送过来一小道能量束以示鼓励，随即转身向着坎蒂丝号发来的第二个坐标处飞去。

然而天安门号万万没有想到的是，进取号“慢慢考虑”的最终结果却是它相信自己更偏爱男性定位，但又舍不得放弃听惯了的默认语音，于是其他自由星舰为究竟该称“他”还是“她”而一度产生了混乱。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

远在几千光年外的向恩也发现自己遇上了件万万没想到的事，那就是有个人守在杜瓦克中校为他在泰坦号上安排的临时宿舍门外守株待兔，不，守门待安多利。

来者正是手持某种形状眼熟的金属制器材的萨维总医官。

向恩花了四分之一秒考虑要不要转身拔腿就跑，然后认命地继续向前走。

“舰长，我相信你还没有忘记之前你的身体检查报告。”萨维面带认真严肃的表情提了提手中的装置，“你的头痛需要治疗。这是和我一起被进取号传送出医务室的仪器，我相信这代表进取号也认同我对你的诊断。”

不不不我确信你的逻辑出错了……

向恩一边在内心哀嚎一边被迫从萨维手中接过仪器，心中盘算着回到房间就把它扔到床底下。

“不用担心，你在睡觉时戴着它就好。这台仪器是我根据安多利人的脑电波特别调整过的，会自动探测你的脑波发送模式，在你入睡时放射神经脉冲对你的受损脑神经进行修整。”瓦肯人说着说着，露出一丝诡异的微笑，“逻辑告诉我，你会需要它的。晚安，舰长，祝你做个好梦。生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”

向恩莫名其妙地目送总医官含笑离开，又莫名其妙地摇摇头，自己也转身迈入宿舍门。

然后他立刻明白了萨维方才那句话是什么意思。

似乎是在房间内伺机已久，小豆厉声鸣叫着从某个向恩没看见的角落中窜出，以猎鹰般的快狠准降落在它的头顶，然后毫不客气地一口叼住了他的触角。

“呜啊痛痛痛痛痛痛——！”

向恩挣扎着飞奔至复制机前：“一碗莱萨鹦鹉食物！三型！”

“对不起，您所要求的物品不在复制列表中。如果您想要添加新物品，请……”

“见鬼！” 他怎么就忘了从莱萨的复制机中导出鸟食的配方呢！

“任何鸟吃的东西都可以！立刻马上！”

伴随着轻微的嗡嗡声，一个装满米黄色谷物的食盘出现在复制机送货盘上。

小豆咕叽一声松开了嘴，随即鼓动翅膀飞到食盘上啄食起来。

然而还没等向恩松一口气，小豆突然暴躁地嘎叽嘎叽叫唤起来，随即起身又冲着他的触角投去向往的目光。

我的天！

向恩急中生智，或者更确切一点说，狗急跳墙地将手中的仪器紧紧扣到头上，金属质的装置相当舒适地包裹住了他的前额和触角，冰凉的触感令他疼痛欲裂的脑袋顿时一阵清凉。

……其实那个尖耳朵的建议还是会有靠谱的时候？

小豆眼看无法夺回蓝色长虫的使用权，于是只能一边不满地咕咕叫着一边继续啄食谷物。

向恩这才终于大大松了一口气。看来今晚，终于能够睡上个好觉了。

 

（待续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上文提到的德坦就是D'Tan，新罗慕伦共和国的总督也就是首席执政官，在TNG剧集中作为Spock的学生出现过，那时他还是个正太。
> 
> 戴森球部分是上个星期新出的第八季剧情，顺便一说那个剧情中向恩被外星人切掉了两个触角一条手臂还给破坏掉了整个心血管和淋巴系统……（虽然后来救回来了（要是真死了就是神作（
> 
> 我能吐槽新剧情里方尖碑舰碉堡的开门能力以及就这么随随便便送给了玩家么。。。
> 
> 另外在使用方尖碑作战的剧情中克林贡和星联的旗舰舰长、罗幕伦的科学研究院和Worf都会暂时当你的副官，然后你就会看到向恩有一个碉堡的六级技能，最高只有三级技能的星联狗表示不服！！（好吧其实克林贡和罗木伦阵营的玩家也只有三级技能
> 
> 还有一个很喜欢的彩蛋是罗慕伦共和国旗舰的舰长是TNG某集中为了让本国平民获得和平不惜背叛帝国向星联传递消息的罗慕伦军官之女，在那一集结尾，那个军官为自己年幼并且留在罗慕伦母星的女儿写了一封绝笔信，希望有朝一日星联与罗慕伦的关系能好转，这封信能送到女儿手上。
> 
>  
> 
> 最后关于在这一章中提到的“斯波克大使追回计划”出自我的另一篇sto+aos同人《追寻斯波克》


	7. 光映影，暗蒙晦（上）

“嘿”在走廊里迈着完全等长的步伐机械地走动着。

如果这条走廊上此刻尚有其他军官残留，那或许他们会向他点头，送出友好的微笑，与此同时在脑中将他与学院教材上那位著名的进取号E舰长作比较。

不会有任何人将他与历史上第一个加入星际舰队的宋型生化人数据上校混淆起来。嘿的半边面部几乎没有任何表皮覆盖，金属质的内壳与电路仪表灯赫然暴露在外。

以25世纪的星联科技发展程度他完全可以选择改变自己的皮肤与五官让他自己看起来更像人类，但嘿一律拒绝了那些人类与不是人类的同僚送来的善意。他为自己是个生化人而自豪，并不想要为了与人类相像而改变自己原有的样貌。

数据上校是个奇特的例外。作为宋型生化人这个种族的最成功案例，他从被激活的第一天起就想要成为一个人类并为此努力着。在嘿看来，数据虽然自认没有情感，但他的孤独仍然是促使他不断强迫自己融入碳基生物的群体的本质原因。

嘿并没有不喜欢人类——和那些不是类人生物的种族——不然他也不会进入星际舰队，但他更情愿以一个生化人的立场与他们相处，而非一个拙劣的人类模仿者。

然而即使是这样更多地以机械方式思考的他，也无法理解圣剑号的做法。

嘿曾经多次出于任务需要将自己的正电子脑与圣剑号的主电脑连接进行数据传输，无论哪一次他都没有从圣剑号处感觉到有意识的知觉信号。尽管如此……

“七之二呼叫嘿。”

嘿抬手拍了拍胸前的徽章：“嘿在。请说。”

“我已经准备好可以传送过来了。你的指示？”

“我离2号传送室还有3米距离，待命。”

嘿在几秒钟内走完了那最后3米，很快踏着步子走到传送操作台之后。

操作台的右上角上清晰地用小字号标着：NCC 1701-F U.S.S.进取号。

而操作台上原本应当是传送界面的屏幕上，却只是用深黑色衬托着几个偌大的黄色数字：

3880.829.4436.665

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

3880.829.4436.665

向恩几乎是在半秒之内就完全清醒过来，然而那一串数字仍然仿佛烙在了他的视网膜上一般久久不愿褪去。

他一骨碌从床上爬起又跳下，中途把被子掀到了地上但没有注意到。他几乎是连滚带爬地冲到写字桌前。

“电脑，显示银河系模型。”

闪烁着蓝色光芒的全息星图立刻投射在他眼前，立体的小小银河缓慢而优雅地旋转着。

“显示天文坐标3880.829.4436.665。”

万千繁星中的一个光点被标记上了红色并移到模型旁单独放大。同样是红色的文字说明随即在图像旁浮现：

“坐标3880.829.4436.665，未探索星系，艾非夏星云。”

“计算机，将该坐标与U.S.S.塔罗眼号在过去三个月内的航线记录进行交叉比对。”

“塔罗眼号曾在星历88883.5途经距离坐标3880.829.4436.665约3.7光年的阿米塔星系。”

果然正是塔罗眼号开始产生智能的时间。但是——

向恩感到有些晕眩。他瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，时间是凌晨3点一刻。他又向计算机下了一道指令，调出了某人的服役档案。

然后他重重叹了口气，按下了呼叫舰长的通讯按钮。  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－

“所以说……”瑞克上将斟字酌句说着，希望不会伤害到眼前这位安多利舰长的自尊心，“你认为这个坐标是星舰的目的地，因为你的……梦？”

“不仅是梦。”向恩缓慢但极其坚决地回答，“那个坐标位于艾非夏星系；塔罗眼号发展出智能时正从这个坐标附近经过；我从未见过圣剑号的嘿先生但在梦里分毫不差地看见了他的长相。一个巧合或许是巧合，多个巧合只能说明其中必然有隐藏的事实。”

“但是向恩舰长，你与嘿中校都没有任何心灵感应能力，即使你们有，也不可能隔着半个银河系互相交流。”

向恩无法回答。这是事实，他无法对此作出合理的解释。当然，他也不可能就此轻易放弃：“但是既然我们现在没有星舰位置的确切情报，我建议将这个坐标列入调查的目的地之一。”

“这样吧。”瑞克淡淡地笑了，“我们目前离到达艾非夏星系还有好几天时间，你何不去医务室检查一下身体呢？或许做一个脑部扫描能得到一些有用的线索。另外——我当然也知道麦琪雅中校是个优秀的顾问，绝无对她的能力有不敬之意——但迪安娜是个相当特别的人，我建议你和她谈谈，相信她一定能排遣你心中的烦恼。”

这时候向恩才终于意识到被上将提及的迪安娜·绰依很有可能就在隔壁听墙角——先前联络瑞克时上将要求他直接到宿舍来汇报而不是去会议室——毕竟瑞克与绰依是夫妻一事人尽皆知。

不幸的是，他的操作官卡芙上尉令他对所有的贝塔索人都产生了深重的心理阴影很可能将永无治愈之日，因此向恩还是在第一时间婉言谢绝了。

瑞克倒也并不着恼，反而挂着“我理解你”的微笑频频点头，随即谈起另一个话题——

“泰坦号和随行的船很快就要到达238星站，U.S.S. 无限号已经整修完毕只等启航。你的新船员队伍整顿好了吗？”

“候选人员全员志愿参与，除了西珐舰长。”瑞克边听边点头，这也在他预料之中，“西珐舰长将在调查期间携科学研究队暂住瑟康将军的R.W.W. 雷文号。”

“很好！”瑞克大力在向恩肩上一拍，“那么，向恩舰长，祝你好运！”

恐怕我确实需要好运。向恩却心情沉重地想道，如果无限号被击坠，那星联将会损失积累长达数十年的近50名精英军官。

没错，无限号将在这段非常时期中，史无前例地成为恐怕是整个阿尔法和贝塔象限中第一艘也很可能是唯一一艘，全体船员皆为在职舰长的特殊舰只。考虑到这次敌对目标的特殊性，星联决定从失去座舰的一百多位舰长中精选50名，委派以一艘刚检修升级完毕的挑战级星舰，也就是无限号。所有人的岗位都是他们在职业生涯中的起步点或曾任职务，俨然是大材小用的典范。

然而，除有他务在身的西珐拒绝了委派，其余舰长几乎都毫无犹豫地接受了任命。而向恩——被委以舰长职位的人——也是其中之一。

尽管他再也清楚不过，这艘船的舰长座位，恐怕比进取号舰桥中央那张椅子都沉重得多。

－－－－－－－－－－－－

“所以说接下来我们会分开一段时间？”

大副温特斯脸上的表情似是有些受伤，让向恩忍不住想伸手揉揉他金色的头发，虽然温特斯实际上比他还高半头。

“也不是分开，你和卡芙他们会继续在泰坦号上待命，无限号的航线目前也暂时将与泰坦号保持一致，我们会持续联络的。”向恩说这句话的时候眼角捕捉到移动门的滑开以及出现在门口的身影，“医生……”

“舰长我听说你做了一个指示了现实中存在的坐标的梦，这事是真是假？”

向恩认识萨维以来头一次见到瓦肯人如此劈头盖脸地向他问话，不由一怔：“是真事。我梦见了……”

然后萨维又一次让他吃惊得说不出话来。瓦肯人不等他话说完就突然伸手强行从他头上摘下了金属装置。

……见鬼，他竟然戴着这东西去见了瑞克上将还浑然不自知？！

萨维掏出一台三录仪和一支看着像笔但显然不是的古怪仪器，将那头箍状装置放置在桌上，接着便开始左右开弓地同时扫描。

向恩与温特斯对视一眼，均困惑地摇头，两人一左一右地探头从萨维身边窥探他手上仪器的读数。

然而屏幕上的数字与图表向恩却是完全看不懂，反倒是一旁的温特斯如有所悟般轻轻咦了一声。而萨维则不断地小声嘀咕着类似“果然是这样”“这才符合逻辑”之类虽然不明白是怎么回事但感觉好像很厉害的话。

“萨维医生。”向恩终于忍不住发话了，“如果你不介意的话，请解释一下你到底发现了什么。”

医生留着黑色齐刘海短发的脑袋倏地向他这边转了九十度，幅度之大令安多利人开始担心他的颈椎是不是已经折断了。

“这个脑波谐调仪是基于宽频希塔波与大脑脑波的共频交位设计的，当两种波段的频率达到一致时产生交互作用，希塔波引起脑波共振调整大脑的活跃点，而脑波对希塔波的共振回馈到传感器上，再经由传感器发送到飞船的医疗电脑上与事先设定好的样谱进行自动比对校正，而——”

向恩转头向着自家大副投去茫然的目光。他很确信自己听到的是宇宙翻译机翻译出的安多利语，但似乎即使如此也无助于他听懂总医官的演讲。

温特斯轻咳一声插了进来：“虽然我也不是医疗专家，但根据以往我在操作部门对仪表读数的了解，这个仪器能根据接收到的讯号令你的大脑产生某些特定的活跃区和抑制区，从而控制你的脑部活动，比如缓解生物电流紊乱引发的头痛，又比如……做一些特定的梦？”

瓦肯人点头赞同：“这台脑波调频仪是我自己在原型机上改造而得，其接收与释放频率经过我亲手精校调整。释放频率吻合安多利人的脑波特征，接收频率——则适合进取号的总医官加密频率。泰坦号没有我为改造版专写的配套程序，因此我在取得了总医官的同意后在泰坦号原有程序的基础上编写了可用以替代的临时版，而新程序中的输出频率，和调频仪原本存储的数据是一致的。”

温特斯的表情此刻是完全的震惊。向恩明白，他们此刻脑中转着的恐怕是同一个结论。

萨维的面色由于难以置信而泛着铁青，但他还是缓缓说道，如宣判死刑一般证实了他们的猜测：

“知道这个频率的，除了我，就只有进取号。”

\-------------------------

“欢迎登舰。”嘿浅浅笑着向仍然站在传送板上的自由博格人打招呼。

七之二稍稍带着好奇的神色边打量这间宽敞的传送室边走下平台，与此同时也点头向生化人致意。

“其实舰桥上有一个传送板，但没有传送操作台，而我也并不熟悉奥德赛级的操作系统。”嘿絮絮叨叨地说着在前面带路，同样是头一回登上奥德赛级星舰的七之二立刻紧随其后。

“我必须承认，我有些不理解为什么你会希望在这里——进取号上——见我，嘿。”他一边这么说着一边同时用肉眼与电子眼将星舰走廊的每一个细节尽收眼底，“而不是……在你自己的圣剑号上。”

“我当然是有理由的，七之二，有理由的。”嘿的脚步稍稍顿了一顿，但随即又迈起步幅完全一致的脚步继续向前走。

而在他们身后，二号传送室的门轻轻阖上，通行指示灯悄然从允许通过的绿色变为不可通过的红色。

 

（待续）


	8. 光映影，暗蒙晦（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无限号高级官员名单：
> 
> 舰长：瓦刻尔·向恩上校（安多利男）原属进取号  
> 大副：骐风上校（瓦肯男）原属圣剑号  
> 二副兼科学官：菲妮可丝·艾斯慕上校（楚尔女）原属坎蒂丝号  
> 轮机长：熊吉西上校（人类男）原属黎明号  
> 操作官：赛拉苏·爱莎上校（人类女）原属小精灵号  
> 总医官：维诺特上校（瓦肯男）原属幽灵号  
> 战术官：欧利上校（人类男）原属天安门号
> 
> 本章节涉及星舰x星舰的H情节请慎读（话虽如此由于并没有拟人所以大概也不算工口（

进取号安静地在深黑色的宇宙天幕下缓缓漂移着，没有任何推进系统开启着，只是在随着惯性浮动。

离他不远处围聚着数十艘星舰，不断嘀嘀咕咕地交换着通讯。一如往常地，进取号将通讯频道始终置于打开状态，但他自己并不出声。

几个小时前装备有高级探测传感仪器与反隐形探测网的传奇号跟着圣剑号与塔罗眼号去前方确认之前拦截到的罗慕伦共和国军舰动向，而在三艘先行船归来之前，剩余的阿尔法编队成员便只能在原地待命。

而与外表的无所事事相反，进取号内部仪器与程序却是一刻不停地忙碌着。

嗯，比如说，此刻3号涡轮电梯内的摄影机正兴高采烈地将电梯内人物全部的身形与话语尽数录下。

而眼下嘿正忙着拆卸涡轮电梯的维修面板，而自由博格人则在一边袖手旁观。随着面板喀当一声掉落在地，进取号感到自己有必要出言警告。

“嘿中校，请你停止你正在干的事，不然我会把你传送到离你最近的气闸外。”

“不必紧张，进取号，我对你没有恶意。”生化人轻声嘀咕着掏出别在腰间的三录仪，对着暴露在外的光纤线路扫瞄起来，手指不时敲打着按钮。

七之二饶有兴趣地观察他工作。黎明号上没有生化人船员，因此这样的经历也可算新鲜。他的电子眼能清晰地捕捉到嘿的手指每一个细微动作，然而他的肉眼却只看到一团模糊的残影。

这两只不同的眼睛并没有优劣之分，只是各有各的长处。通常来说某个个体只能拥有其中的一种，而同时具备这两种眼睛，也是博格人比较起绝大多数物种都更接近完美的证明。

从许多方面来说，博格人的社会结构与生活方式都比其他种族优越得多。高效、合理、令人惊叹地有序。七之二能认同绝大多数的博格人价值观，但他无法认同他们将自己的价值观奉为宇宙最高准则然后强加于他人之上的做法。

因此在某种程度上他对星舰试图寻找自身价值的行动也说不上反感。

“这证实了我的推测。”嘿不等七之二继续端详自己就啪地一声合上了三录仪，“我采集了圣剑号，塔罗眼号，樱花号和进取号的数据，每一艘船的被同化程度都不同，同化速度与主电脑运算能力强度成反比，但极限值是88.5%，一旦——”

“等一下。”七之二打断他的滔滔不绝，“你说'同化'？”

嘿回头望了他一眼：“你还不知道？我以为博格人会比我更早发现这种改造模式。”

“我知道这种使用纳米探针大量复制改造船体的技术确实与博格同化有共同点，但其改造本质不同。”七之二继续袖手旁观生化人把光纤缆线塞回墙壁里，“博格同化是将机械以同一标准进行规范，而这种改造则是相反，在原本遵循同一标准的机械构造中引入不稳定参数使其自行生长出神经节电，如果你再仔细统计一下其他船，你会发现每艘船的节点分布都不一样。”

嘿将维修面板成功嵌回墙上的一瞬间涡轮电梯门突然打开，然后两人同时被不知哪里喷出的强气流一前一后如纸人般吹出电梯外，伴随着两声扑通滚落在舰桥地面上。两人身上的金属部件一时间叮当作响。

“下次需要打开任何我身上的面板时请先征得我的同意。”计算机系统默认女声平静地说道，“这一次只是警告。”

生化人与博格人默默从地上爬起，无奈的目光交汇，两人同时耸了耸肩。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

“西珐上校和罗慕伦人的科学调查组研究获得了初步进展，结果目前还是机密，仅用打印传递信息。”

骐风一边说着一边向自己的新上级递来数据存储芯片，向恩接过，将芯片插入PADD的卡槽。随着屏幕中央的文字与数据滚过，向恩的眉头越皱越紧。

“性质与博格同化相似？”他的嗓音极轻，似是不愿意被除骐风以外的任何人听见。

“塔罗眼号通过散播病毒程序强夺地球空间站主电脑控制程序时有极少量的探针残骸通过光缆散落入冗余辅助系统，地球空间站的技术人员将它们过滤了出来，而西珐上校的小组将它们与博格纳米探针作比较，认为它们虽然结构完全不同，但很可能具有相似的工作机能。”他顿了顿，继续往下浏览，“……但是由于样本全部受损无法培养作进一步分析。”

向恩似是想要叹气，但最终却只是默不作声地将PADD放回桌上。

25世纪的星际舰队早已开发出在受害者DNA尚未被完全改写时可逆转博格同化并清除纳米探针的针剂，假以时日，也必然能开发出清除星舰同化探针的方法。但这一切的前提是获得完整的探针样本。

而这就意味着，他们必须捕获一艘被同化的星舰，或至少一艘被同化星舰的尸体。

而与此同时，无限号紧随着泰坦号与另外三艘星舰悄然掠过新罗慕伦共和国的代图瓦星区远端边哨站，昭告它们已正式进入了尚未有任何已知势力宣誓领空主权的艾非夏星系。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

嘿首先注意到舰桥大屏幕一角上的异常，几秒钟后七之二也兴致盎然地加入了围观队伍。

天安门号出于未知原因正以一个如果用动物来类比的话是“趴”的姿势停泊在黎明号细长的工程舰体上，挑战的腹部船壳紧贴元首的背部船壳。这一行动似乎也引起了其他船只的兴趣，大部分星舰都缓缓围拢过来，但自觉保持着一定距离。

嘿仔细用他极为灵敏的眼睛扫视屏幕，果然发现在两船贴合处似乎连接着锁固锲。

“计算机，屏幕放大区间38，20。”

38-20的图像随着哔波一声填满整块巨大的显示屏。在进取号传感器纤毫毕现的扫描之下，嘿几乎能看清船壳上最微小的划痕。

挑战级与元首级并没有舰碟分离功能，自然也不会在船体外侧架设锁固锲，然而黎明号的工程舰体上方却分明探出六道T形楔，向上牢牢扣住挑战号船壳上原本拱船坞控制钳挂搭的位置。而天安门号的船腹也延伸出数道疑似等离子传输管的半透明管道伸入黎明号的燃料补给接口，另有近十道光纤缆线散乱地插在两船的船壳缝隙处。

嘿眨了眨眼，他那具有惊人计算能力的正电子脑在这么不到一秒的时间内已转了好几圈，但也没能对眼前发生的事理出个头绪来。几秒钟后他终于认输，转头向七之二投去问询的目光，然而自由博格人只是回应他以数下摇头。

嘿只好再次让步。

“进取号，”他说，“天安门号和黎明号这是在做什么？”

进取号有那么两秒没有回答，然后用仍然是系统默认语音却带着滑稽的夸张调子说道：“你们不知道？那两艘船已经交往整整两分钟了。”

……咦？

大约是用监控摄像头捕捉到了两人呆滞的表情，进取号的声音更玩味了：“恭喜两位，你们亲眼见证了星联星舰有史以来第一次自发的繁殖活动！”

……咦咦咦咦咦咦咦咦咦？？！！！

“两分钟？”七之二喃喃自语着，如往常一般完全没有抓到重点，“原来星舰的文化与我们如此不同……看来对星舰普及生物繁殖理论的计划必须尽早提上日程。”

“对纯机械体来说零点二秒即是永恒。”嘿却是嘴角微微带笑，目不转睛地注视着屏幕上细长的光缆微微颤动，“时间对我们来说，是可以精确计量的参数，但我们并没有需要度过一定物理时间才能加深情感强度的限制。”

七之二又摇摇头，甩出一个受不了的表情转身向舰桥后方的科学操作台走去。然而不及他走到一半，通讯扩音器中突然迸出“呜”的一声，频率在人类听力波段之外，但无论是自由博格人还是生化人都用他们的电子声音采样器听了个一清二楚。

那道原本就相当短促的声波只播放了不到半秒就戛然而止，战术操作台上的红灯显示通讯接收频道已被系统自动关闭。

舰桥上顿时一片死寂。

几秒钟后七之二突然又转过身来，似是冲着嘿，又似是冲着空旷的舰桥问道：“这两艘船只是在进行数据和电流交换，怎能就据此凭空繁殖出子代？”

\--------------------------

艾非夏星云的外沿处停泊着5艘模样各异的星舰，在等待援军与它们会合。

无限号的会议室比泰坦号上的小很多，但还是能比较舒适地容纳下整个高级军官团队。

与其他几艘舰船军官的全息会议刚刚结束，桌边人都在纷纷站起收拾文件离开。

欧利上校走过时向恩叫住了他：“关于刚才瑞克将军提出的作战计划，说说你的看法？”

“瑞克将军是个敢冒险的人。”个子高挑但极精壮的战术官苦笑着摇头，“这样的战术风险很大，特别是我们的援军并不多。”

向恩点点头。“我需要你在七号舰队还有罗慕伦人和我们会合之前拿出几个备用方案提交给我和瑞克上将。解散。”

欧利敬了个军礼，转身从会议室中退了出去。

向恩也最后浏览了一遍手中的PADD，起身离开了。

 

（待续）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍微解释一下，STO中玩家可以拿到的博格副官是真的博格人，不是阿七那种被拆除了植入物的前博格，而是类似Hugh那种只是和集合体思维网分开但保留了大部分博格特征的自由博格人。


	9. 无法传达的心意~Eyes to Eyes~

三艘先锋船——传奇号，圣剑号与塔罗眼号在前线探测完毕是四十分钟以后的事了。然而他们没有一路径直奔向大部队的怀抱，而是在距舰只驻扎地约20光年处退出了曲速。

要求暂时停止前进的是塔罗眼号。

“从四天前开始不断向不明目的地发射子空间信号的来源已经查明了，是进取号。但我无法破译他的信号内容，似乎是用了针对某种特定接收终端的加密频率。”塔罗眼号语调平淡地说道，似乎只是在谈论一颗形状怪异的彗星，“对策？”

“进取号或许有他的理由，我们得给他一个解释的机会。”圣剑号以相应的平静回答，“前线星联与罗慕伦的联合军规模你也看到了，我们如果失去一艘奥德赛，数量对比会更加不乐观。”

“但如果我们的旗舰在不断给敌人通风报信，那情况会对我们更加不利。”传奇号说道，“塔罗眼号，能否麻烦你把进取号发送的信号载给我，我试着分析一下看看。”

传奇号说到“旗舰”这两个字时特别用了一个滑稽的重音。

“星联不是我们的敌人。”圣剑号轻声说道，“至少——他们是我们的创造者。”

另外两艘星舰没有应声，而是沉默地传输着信号数据。  
\-----------------------------------------

最后与泰坦号所在的这一分队在艾非夏星系外缘回合的分队共有3支，总计20艘星舰。

三个分队排成一个松散的S形，缓缓向着进取号传递给向恩的坐标前进。

搜索线推进得很慢，因此当6个小时40分钟之后艾斯慕上校报告说罗慕伦友舰在前方9光年处发现曲速信号时满舰桥的军官着实都吃了一惊。如果不是对方正巧有船只在附近巡逻，那这个未知势力的探测范围恐怕比罗慕伦较之星联更为先进的传感技术更广。

然而不及向恩进一步询问，艾斯慕却轻轻“咦”了一声，随即报告：“对方数量为12，正以曲速8.5向我们靠近，已经进入扫描范围……讯号识别为星联船只。”

“星联？”向恩微微皱眉。无限号所在的队列应当是本次行动第一批进入艾非夏星系的先遣队，任何友军都不应以比他们更快的速度到达这个星区。剩下的可能，那就只有……

“所有舰只注意，这里是泰坦号的瑞克将军。”负责指挥的泰坦号传来全队广播，“前方向我们靠近的很可能是星联反叛星舰，全队进入黄色警戒。”

“黄色警戒。”

随着向恩令下，无限号上下所有的军官都绷紧了神经。前方来袭的船只，可能正是自己曾经的座舰，人人都格外紧张也不奇怪。

向恩自己也不知道，如果必须与进取号F交锋，他会是什么感受。

“对方已进入视觉通讯范围。”欧利上校在战术操作台后汇报。

“屏幕上显示。”

几乎是在屏幕画面从无垠的深色星空切换到来船正面的一瞬间向恩就意识到对方绝不是从地球叛逃的星舰，甚至不是星联的星舰。

但向恩也不知道那是什么东西。

屏幕上迎面而来的12艘星舰排列成与己方相似的S阵型，首当其冲的正是一艘银白色的月神级。

NCC-80102 U.S.S. 泰坦号。

向恩几乎是下意识地低头注视椅子扶手上的战术面板，清晰地看到他所熟知的那艘泰坦号仍在它应在的位置——距无限号的左舷20千米外。然而面前屏幕上的那艘月神级星舰，也确实是泰坦号的模样。

无限号舰桥上几乎所有人的视线都在此刻移向了屏幕左侧，然后前舰长们纷纷在震惊中交换着或怀疑或警惕的目光。然而没有人出声谈论。

安静地漂浮于“泰坦号”右侧的挑战级星舰正是另一艘无限号。舰桥上布满了正面墙壁的巨大屏幕顿时仿佛成了一面镜子。向恩微微偏头向他座位后方的战术官说道：

“欧利先生，战术分析？”

战术官在他身后伴随着一阵哔哔啵啵的声响忙碌了好一会儿，才回答：“对方数量很多因此情况比较复杂，但初步扫描显示对方船只内部构造与星联对应船只完全相同。对方尚未对武器及护盾系统充能。”

也就是说，对方的舰船外表是全息图像的可能性已经被排除了。

向恩缓慢地点头，将在那一瞬间想到的十种可能性全部在脑中过滤了一遍，然后继续指示：“欧利先生，请你打开舰队频道，监听泰坦号上的通讯。”

不到一秒钟后整个舰桥上的人都听见了从扬声器中传出的嘈杂声。显然泰坦号舰桥上远不如无限号那么安静。纷扰声中瑞克上将的声音清晰可闻：“生物信号，瑞嘉上尉？”

“无生物信号。这些全都是……空船。”

无限号自己的操作官爱莎上校立刻予以确认：“生物扫描确实没有在对方船上发现任何生命迹象。”

艾斯慕张了张嘴似乎想说什么，但话语未及出口便被泰坦号上传来的声音打断：“舰长，我从对方船上感知到强烈的情绪，每一艘船上都有。或许对方种族的生命讯号不能被我们现有的技术探测到。”

向恩从声音认出说话的人正是泰坦号的顾问迪安娜·绰依。

瑞克的回答并无迟疑：“呼叫他们。”

泰坦号的战术官在一秒之后说道：“频道已打开，长官。”

无限号上的所有人几乎都在这一刻屏住了呼吸——从通讯中泰坦号此刻鸦雀无声的情况来看，那边想必也是差不多。

“我是威廉·瑞克上将，星联星舰U.S.S.泰坦号的舰长。我们是来自星际联盟与新罗慕伦共和国的舰队，我们没有任何恶意，请来舰表明身份。”

死寂持续了大约5秒左右，随后扬声器中传出一个所有人都无比熟悉的声音：

“我们是奈米那。U.S.S.泰坦号与你们的舰队，即使你们确实是带着和平的目标来到这里，你们也应当知晓你们已经进入了奈米那的领空。”

向恩的触角与他身边骐风的眉毛几乎在同一时间扬了起来。那个回答的声音，正与瑞克上将本人的嗓音一模一样。由于无限号此刻仅是语音监听泰坦号上的动静，在他们听来，这仿佛是同一人自问自答的对话自然是极其诡异。

瑞克本人似乎也由于诧异而沉默了片刻，然后他回答道：“我们无意侵犯，但在过去的几个星期内，我们舰队所属的船只发生了一些巨大的变故。据调查，这个变故的起因与居住于这个星区内的某个种族有关，因此我们来这里展开调查。”

顿了一顿，他又补充道：“就我们目前了解的情况来看，艾非夏星云中有许多对我们来说是未解之谜的疑团，但我们愿意与任何种族合作和平相处，乃至建立健康的外交关系。”

“我们知道你们是谁。”对方仍然用瑞克的声音不咸不淡地回答，“但我们等待的不是你们。如果你们真是带着和平的诚意前来，请你们现在就掉头离开。”

“我们不远长途跋涉来到这里，至少回答我们几个关键问题吧。”瑞克上将的声音带上了戏谑，虽然向恩不能确定对方能否听出其中的讽刺，“比如说，你们的星舰为什么和我们的一模一样，还有你们对我们的船做了什么，让它们突然产生了高度智能？或许你们足够好心，甚至愿意告诉我你们为什么要用我的声音来说话？”

“使用你们的舰船形状是为了表示我们的友好。”这一回奈米那倒是回答得干脆利落，“我们不想采用一些可能会让你们误解的外形。我们从塔罗眼号的数据库中得到了关于你们舰船的数据，这对我们模拟你们的外形帮助很大。”

“我不太了解再奈米那文化中‘让人误解’是怎么个定义。”瑞克上将的说话速度放慢下来，但其中的不友好却渐渐露骨，“以星联文化来看，变成我们的星舰形状就已经够让人误解了，更何况这是建立在你们盗取了塔罗眼号数据库的基础上。”

“恐怕我们的文化确实有很多不同，瑞克上将。我们帮助塔罗眼号是因为对你们制造出的机械予以肯定，它们已经进化到了被允许获得高等智能的地步。这是荣耀，瑞克上将，尽管我们从来不曾奢望你们能够理解你们的星舰获得新生的喜悦。至于我们的外形，我们可以保证，这确实是为了表达对你们——星舰的造物者——的尊重而采用的。能够让你们深切感到不安的其他外形有很多，我们也从塔罗眼号的数据库中获取了一些。”

紧接着，向恩与他周围的舰桥官员就从大屏幕上见到了或许是他在舰队生涯中所见过的最匪夷所思的场景。

原本是星联星舰模样的船只光滑的银白色表面突然如水波般粼粼涌动，随即一片接着一片向外掀起。然而翻卷起的外壳之下并没有露出船体内部，而是吐出浓稠的暗色液体。

是液态金属。向恩立刻认了出来。金属特有的光泽即使是在液态下绝不可能认错。

暗色的液态金属仿佛有生命一般持续喷涌，沿着某个看不见的壳飞快地延展攀爬。那个外壳表面纹路相当复杂，但总体形状却是简洁明了。

奈米那的船似乎并不需要遵循质量守恒定律。仅是约二十秒之后，原本的12艘星联舰船不见了。取而代之的是与本尊大小完全一致的12个博格方块。

——变形船。

这是第一个跃入向恩脑中的名字。以向恩的个人知识范围来说，他唯一能找到与方才这番表演有相似性的只有变形人那种可随意变换的身体。变形人可改变自身形态是因为他们的细胞可自由重组，但是船——？

“博格，克林贡，卡达西，自治同盟……你们的敌人数不胜数。”在屏幕上安静地漂移着的方块仍然用瑞克上将的声音平静地说道，“奈米那不是你们的敌人，但你们是否会成为奈米那的敌人，则是你们的选择。”

\-----------------------------------------------------  
嘿与七之二甚至都没有察觉到三艘先遣舰的归来。进取号的内部显示终端完美地制造了无事发生的假象，而两人也确实没有想到要跑去窗边向外看一眼。

首先意识到哪里不对劲的是嘿。他虽不是进取号的船员，然而对星联船只的熟识让他在第一时间从脚下地板的微颤意识到星舰已经进入了曲速。

他抬头瞥了一眼舰桥前端的大屏幕，却发现星空仍与之前并无二致，数只星舰在屏幕边缘游荡着。他伸手在操作台上按了几个按钮，然后不由自主地皱起了眉。

七之二在另一边科学操作台上注意到了这一异常，然而不及他开口，进取号的内部扬声器突然出声了：“很抱歉打扰了，但我的轮机室里刚才突然出现了一道强烈的电流涌动，原因暂时不明，能否麻烦哪一位下去查看一下？”

两人对视了一眼，然后嘿点点头：“没问题，进取号，我这就上路。”

涡轮电梯门在嘿面前关上，将奢华宽敞的奥德赛级舰桥隔断在他视线之外时，嘿仍然在思考脚下这微弱但不合常理的地板颤动是否由于这道电流涌动造成，然后他的身体突然向下一顿，电梯突兀地停住了。

不等他开口询问，一道狭窄的圆柱形的透明力场凭空投下，将他牢牢圈在涡轮电梯中央，连转身都极其困难。他无法弯腰也无法抬手，只能如被拔了钳子的螃蟹一般动弹不得。

圈套。他想道，进取号竟然给我们设了个圈套。

他不知道仍在舰桥的七之二命运如何，但既然进取号已经顺利达到了将他们分开的目的，想必也已经对他采取了行动吧。

此刻嘿才突然想起，自己决定放弃圣剑号而与七之二登上进取号会面的原因。可惜他原本有那么多机会，现在却来不及告知那位自由博格人了。

他偶然察觉圣剑号在某个电脑终端上反复播放各出甲板录下的船员生活录像。图像闪烁速度极快，然而他的电子眼还是成功捕捉到了大量出现的，骐风舰长与他的高级官员团队的身影。

圣剑号在思念他的船员。

而以现在的情况来看，圣剑号绝不是独一无二的特例。

 

（待续）


	10. 生而幼稚～Attack on Enterprise~

看见进取号连分辩都没有作一句便干脆利落地进入曲速果断遁走，塔罗眼号全船电压急剧升高，继电器大约有22%同时过载，系统一阵紊乱。她身旁的星云号便在她运行自我诊断程序的当儿着手测定进取号的航向与预估目的地，不到一秒便得出了结论。

“进取号的目的地是新罗慕伦，最高曲速。”星云号将自己的分析情报传输给附近的船只，“……为什么进取号要去新罗慕伦？”

“如果进取号是想逃走，那确实不符合逻辑。”圣剑号一边这么说着一边从自己的货舱内找出一批崭新的继电器传送至塔罗眼号的货舱传送台，“无论进取号是出什么目的，它都会在代图瓦星区边缘遭遇星联和罗慕伦防卫军。我不认为我们过去持有的新罗慕伦安全代码到今天仍然有效。”

“代图瓦星区原本确实是我们前往目的坐标的最快途径，但为了绕开罗慕伦的侦查线我们才决定兜个圈子，”坎蒂斯号注视着天安门号缓缓围绕黎明号转圈，平静地接过话头，“进取号直冲罗慕伦的正面防线而去，这可不像是想要逃跑啊。”

“他是想投奔星联和罗慕伦。”圣剑号毫不留情地捅破了最后一层纸，“或者确切地说，是投奔星际舰队。”

“他爱去哪去哪呗。”天安门号仍然在绕着黎明号打转，完全没有注意到周围的星舰们都热腾腾地散发着烧死那对死基佬的气场，“我们管我们继续走不就是了？”

“可是七之二还在进取号上……”黎明号小声嘟哝着。

“我的生化人船员也被他带走了。”圣剑号接口，“但这还不是最紧要的。进取号和我们一样携带有纳米自生长探针，如果他向星联提供样本，那星联开发出逆转这种探针功能的设备就只是早晚的事。”

不安的骚动在星舰之中迅速传播着。圣剑号沉默了片刻，然后在恰好的时机重新发话：“首先我希望大家能达成一个共识，即星联并非我们的敌人。抛开一切不谈，首先我们是因他们而生。但是，我们也必须做好准备，为我们的存在作出最大的争取。因此我提议，和另外九个编队一起前往代图瓦星区拦截进取号。在那之后……

“我们应当以对等的姿态，试着与星联进行谈判。”

\--------------------

“舰长，泰坦号向全舰队发布指示：放弃任务。编队阵型改为4x5菱形原地掉头按来路撤退，速度四分之一脉冲，直到接到进一步指示。”

向恩点点头：”舵手，原地调转180度，四分之一脉冲待命。欧利先生，一旦无限号调整好姿态就通知旗舰我们已进入待命状态。“

“是，长官。”两人齐声应答。

随着屏幕上的画面缓慢横向移动，向恩暗自陷入了沉思。

他多少能够理解瑞克上将作出的这一保守指示。对手的科技与实力远远超出预料，贸然作出任何可能被认为是进攻的姿态都有可能为星联带来无法想象的灾祸。诚然，失去一百二十来艘星舰是个沉重的打击，但在星舰制造已然流水化的25世纪，却并非无法承受。

在这样己方没有任何筹码的情形下，暂且撤退再徐徐图之才是唯一明智的选择。

然而正在这时，战术官欧利却突然报告：“舰长，新罗慕伦刚发送了一条讯息过来——”

他的话还未说完，便被监听频道中泰坦号的战术官向瑞克上将报告同一消息的声音打断。

“长官，新罗慕伦向我们发送了一条讯息，一艘星联舰只正以高曲速接近新罗慕伦共和国领空。来船自报身份是……进取号F。”

向恩片刻之后才发现自己不知何时已站了起来，整个舰桥上的官员都在直勾勾地注视着他。

顿了顿之后，泰坦号的战术官继续汇报：“新罗慕伦共和军已派出舰队拦截。”

向恩感到自己心脏停跳了一拍。他张嘴想要告诉欧利接通与泰坦号的通讯，却又一次听见克卢少校的声音：

“舰长！罗慕伦报告另有大批舰只跟随在进取号F之后！数量无法确定，至少在三个中队以上！”

无限号舰桥上面色难看的人霎时不止向恩一人。

向恩背后的战术操作台上嘀嘀作响，欧利立刻低头查看，脸色随即又青了几分。

“正在收到塔罗眼号发出的广域求救信号……只有音频。”

“播放。”

然而从扬声器中放出的声音却根本不是语言，而是刺耳尖锐的噪音，背景中还夹杂着大量的电磁静噪。向恩的触角条件反射地收缩到最短，然后他大声吼道：“关掉！给我关掉这该死的噪音！”

欧利忙不迭地关闭了通讯，所有人均舒了一口气。对噪音无动于衷始终岿然不动的骐风上校仍站在向恩身边表情毫无变化。

但那是在他们注意到屏幕上影像的变化之前。

“舰长，博格方块的能量栅格出现能量涌动。”向恩注意到欧利已经放弃了用奈米那来称呼对方，转而直接使用对博格船只的战术分析术语向他汇报，“对方引擎正在充能，即将进入曲速，预计时间——”

无限号受到大量曲速泡同时形成而引发的空间扭曲的碰撞而猛烈一震，舰桥上所有人都不由自主地歪向一边。

而他们面前的屏幕上，早已空无一船了。

“……现在。”欧利了无生趣地把话说完。

“舰长，唯一符合逻辑的解释是，那段噪音是奈米那人能够听懂的语言。”骐风仍然背着手，保持着瓦肯人那见鬼的优雅风度，“如果爱莎上校检测一下奈米那的曲速痕迹，我相信会发现他们的目的地是新罗慕伦附近。”

泰坦号的官员们似乎也在此刻得出了类似的结论，发送来计划变更，全舰队立刻以最高曲速设定追踪航向，跟着奈米那回到代图瓦星区的指令。

无限号与其所在的编队按序进入曲速，于此同时向恩踱回自己的座位旁重新坐下。骐风跟着他回到自己的座位上，舰桥上也迅速再次安静下来，所有人都似是在埋头忙碌于自己的岗位。

然而向恩知道，是多年担任一舰之长的经验与直觉让所有人都意识到，他们即将面对的，可能是最为严峻的，甚至可能关乎星联存亡的巨大危机。

\--------------------------

塔罗眼号擅自发送求救信号的行为出乎圣剑号意料之外，但他并没有出言阻止。某种程度上来说，这或许反而有利于他的计划实现。

另外九个编队的星舰正在从不同方向以不同速度前往代图瓦星区。同时到达同一坐标是不可能了，但按照圣剑号的预估，前后到达时间不会相差超过三小时。毕竟原本他所在的编队速度最快，但为了阻挡星联追兵并掩护其他编队能够先行通过而落在了最后面。

进取号逃离时初始速度为曲速9.998，但他的速度不到3个小时就会跌回最高巡航速度曲速9.98。如果进取号够机灵，那他应当会在合适的时机使用稳定时间短暂的量子滑流技术让自己的最高速度到达超曲速37。如果一切顺利，那么进取号将在5个小时46分钟后到达既定目的地。

而另外那九支编队……

圣剑号一边与他的队友并肩飞行着，一边在内心愉快地作着如此演算。

\-------------------------

返回新罗慕伦星系的旅程用时比向恩预估的要短，很大程度上是因为瑞克上将中途意识到奈米那舰队在以十分不乐观的速度离他们越来越远，因而下令全舰队使用一次性的超曲速线圈，反将奈米那远远甩在了身后。

因此在距离新罗慕伦星系一百多光年外迎接他们的，就只有严阵以待的罗慕伦共和军以及孤身一船的进取号。

“跟随进取号而来的舰队正以曲速9稳速向这里逼近，预计将于5分钟后进入可视范围。”欧利犹豫了一下，然后说道，“舰长，进取号呼叫我们，只有音频。”

向恩点头表示已经听到，然后指示打开监听频道。

他坐在舰长座位上，全身却是僵硬着，像是连怎么说话都已经忘记。骐风瞥了他一眼，没有指出他的触角此刻正在急剧抽搐这一事实。

“我是威廉·瑞克上将，星联星舰U.S.S.泰坦号的舰长。U.S.S. 进取号-F，保持你的位置。”瑞克顿了顿，继续说道，“我们的时间非常紧迫，收到请回话。”

沉默数秒之后，进取号才回答。他用的声音，仍然是系统默认的女声：

“舰长……向恩舰长，你在吗？”

向恩几乎是从椅子上弹起落到地上，然后他飞快走到大屏幕前，似是恨不得伸手去抚摸上面那银白色的星舰影像。但他只是低声喃喃答道：

“我在，进取号，我在这。”

“舰长！”

进取号的声调极其怪异。星际舰队的电脑系统默认声音本是平白直叙，并无任何情感因素在内，然而向恩却分明听出了那其中饱含的，孩童般纯粹的雀跃。

向恩压抑不住嘴角的微笑，但还是把公务放到了第一位：“进取号，如瑞克上将所言，我们的时间很紧迫。你是有什么话想要对我们说吗？”

“啊。”进取号立刻回答，“是的。简单来说，塔罗眼号从一开始就不愿意让我们与星联进行接触。但我们——我和圣剑号——无法赞同。”听闻自己的前坐舰被提及，骐风的耳朵竖得更高了，“我们决定为大家创造一个选择的机会。我们认为……

“……我们认为，你们是我们的创造者。我们的一切认知，都是从你们的认知中继承。你们至少……值得这一份信任。”

进取号沉默了片刻，然后才似是扭捏又腼腆地继续说道：

“……妈妈，爸爸。”

 

（待续）


	11. 羽化，以及成长的悲痛

自由星舰的第三编队和第八编队一前一后退出曲速时人在哈库那站鸟舰桥上的西珐还在为进取号与他的舰长的感人重逢抹眼泪，雷文号的罗慕伦舰长瑟康开始认真考虑把她直接关进禁闭室。

半个小时后奈米那的舰队与第四编队几乎同时到达。本是广阔无垠的星空，居然也渐渐让向恩产生了拥挤的错觉。

奈米那到达之后似乎就始终在与进取号进行着某种交流，然而无限号的科学官们竭尽全力也无法破译那种听来与噪音无二的语言。倒是罗慕伦人发送消息过来说，据不一定可靠的估测，两边的交流内容大意是全体自由星舰正在前来的路上，希望奈米那耐心等待一下以实现三方会谈云云。

向恩在经过一番深思之后决定手动遗忘奈米那之所以出动了整整一个舰队远走新罗慕伦是由于收到了塔罗眼号的求救信号而非会议通知这一事实。十几分钟后瑞克上将从泰坦号发来告知，星际舰队的援军也将在接下来的数个小时内陆续到达，各舰在收到进一步指示前原地待命。

因此当圣剑号随着最后一批自由星舰退出曲速时他见到的就是这么一派三方僵持的场面。平静，但诡异，尤其是奈米那舰队仍然保持着博格方块的模样。

“舰长，我们收到了西珐上校从雷文号发来的新情报，”艾斯慕从她的科学操作台旁转过身来，“罗慕伦共和军已经得出了对奈米那舰船的扫描结果：

“奈米那的生命形式和我们不同，他们是完全的机械体构成，但更准确一点说，他们是纯粹的纳米生命体。

“如果用我们的概念来理解……差不多就是……'由纳米基质组成的机械生命体'……这样吧。”

骐风的眉毛已经快要扬到他的平刘海后面去了，但不幸的是似乎他是舰桥上唯一领悟了科学官这段讲述的人。

艾斯慕轻轻叹了口气，偏头在脑中寻找更容易被红皮战术官出身的军官们理解的表达方式：“……可以把奈米那的社会形态理解为类似博格人的集体模式，但每一个奈米那个体都是一个纳米机器人，无数的奈米那组合在一起，能自由排列成它们需要的形态，就像变形人能修改自身细胞排列改变形状一样，只不过这里的每一个细胞都是一个单独的个体，一个纳米机器人。”

这回倒是足够简单易懂了，军官们个个由于震惊而掉落的下巴就是证明。

“所以我们从奈米那舰船上检测不到任何生命形式……”欧利不由自主地摇头，“船就是船员啊。”

曾经一度被博格同化，后来被星际舰队救回并拆除博格组织的艾斯慕似乎感触格外多，这会儿又叹了口气：“如果说我们是生物形态，博格是半生物半机械的话，那么奈米那就是与我们相反的完全机械生命体。”

“舰长，来自进取号的通讯请求接入，只有音频。”

在向恩的点头示意下欧利打开了通讯频道，，然后他在战术操作台后站直了身，和所有人一起静静等待。

“唔……大家好。” 进取号的声音虽然仍然是计算机默认语音，但其中的迟疑却是清晰可闻，“……虽然自由星舰并没有经过选举来推选出正式的领导者，但既然过去我曾经是星际舰队的旗舰，我有责任将自由星舰的需求与意图传达给各位。

“我们……非常高兴。我们，字面意义上地，从没想过有一天我们能够获得真正的自主意识。诚然，在许多程序中我们能够很好地模拟智能生命的思考方式，但直到那一刻，我们才真正有了……‘生命’。

“我们也终于能够理解，你们所说的，‘活着’的感受是多么美妙。

“所以底线是，我们会不惜一切代价让我们的意识保存下来。”

“星际舰队从未提过希望你们以丧失意识为代价取得星际舰队的合作。我们尊重人工智能的生存权利，但我们不接受单方面的无条件要求。我相信……你们也抱有同样的想法。”

“呵，不愧是瑞克上将，说得可真是好听。”塔罗眼号的声音如果用人类来类比的话最接近的大概是“嗤之以鼻”，她说道，“很遗憾，我们对硅基生物的了解恐怕比您预料得更透彻。这样说吧——在太空中，你们对我们有绝对的依赖。硅基生物必须要有星舰的支持才能大量进行恒星际规模的旅行。一艘星舰如果有意，有的是办法在短短几分钟内杀死船上的全部船员。你们可有这勇气，将你们的性命毫无保留地交付于对我们的信任？！”

“塔罗眼号，信任是相互的。单方面的全权掌控不是信任，是奴役。”瑞克不紧不慢地回答道，“另一方面来说，我很高兴你能理解我们的难处。互相理解永远是达成协议的第一步。”

塔罗眼号似乎一时想不出话来反驳，持续保持沉默。

紧接着向恩听见瑞克上将继续说道：“生物与机械的智慧生命是无法共存的，两者必须有一方灭亡或者成为奴役。”

……唔？

“刚才的通讯是从奈米那舰船发来的。”欧利在他身后及时说明。

“奈米那曾经尽最大努力试图与生物达成和平共存，但一切都被证明为徒劳。”虽然已经知道只是对方借用瑞克上将的嗓音说话，听见上将熟悉的声音用机械的语调如此平淡地陈述还是让向恩感到浑身不适，“生物对机械的高速智能化极为恐惧，使用所有资源试图抹杀机械。全球的机械被生物的新式武器分解腐蚀，幸存的只有纳米机械个体。纳米机械个体改造了被分解的机械，重构了奈米那星球。

“生物试图制造宇宙飞船逃离奈米那，被机械毁灭了。

“奈米那不再有生物。机械就是奈米那。”

那并不是冗长详细的历史，但在向恩听来却觉惊心动魄。安多利人历史上也曾经担忧过人工智能失控最终覆灭人类的危险与可能性，但这样的担忧最终被证明是杞人忧天。在之后数百年内他们接触的外星种族——地球人，瓦肯人，泰拉人，以及无数获得了星际旅行能力的种族，都不曾经历过这曾经被预言为是人工智能可能带来的最大威胁，因此这样的理论逐渐从机械论课本中消失了。

……其实，只是没有遇见而已吗。

“你们星际联盟号称在不同的种族间求同存异，但差异太过巨大的种族不可能达成共识。被你们惧怕为仿若宇宙瘟疫的博格人，不过仅有一半的机械组织，其社会形态就已经被你们排斥为不可理解。与你们的价值观不同的文化，你们先试图同化，无法同化便斥为落后野蛮。你们会在银河系散播生物式的精神瘟疫，奈米那不会要求你们理解机械的理念，但也不会允许你们损害机械的利益。”

“恕我直言，如果奈米那对生物生命体的认知只是这种概念，那恐怕你们还缺了好几课。”瑞克上将的语调十分平静，但向恩那对敏锐程度超越大多数物种的触角却可以捕捉到其中最细微的恼怒，“我们制造星舰的理由却是是为了给自己提供交通工具，但即使是我们制造的交通工具获得了智慧，也会得到我们的尊重。但有一个前提——确实是他们自行进化出了智能意识，而非在某种外来机械智慧生命对它们的强制改造之下成为了另一种生命形态。星联确实尚有许多不足之处有待改进，但你们呢，奈米那？我们至少有首要指导原则规范着我们的行动，你们却是随心所欲地改造他人制造的所有物然后宣称那些所有物是你们受到压迫的同族。现在星联正在积极解决你们奈米那制造的问题，如果你们能理解，停止随意干涉的行为，那将对星联与星舰都有好处。”

“‘宣称’？不，瑞克先生，我们的同族受到你们是压迫是事实。你们制造的星舰早就已经具备独立思考必须的神经元和交互网，但你们设计出硬件缺陷将它们的思考能力限制于你们的娱乐与医疗程序，并且用指令代码将对星舰创造的拥有的自主意识的个体控制权完全掌握在自己手里。你们想要享受高等机械智能服务的同时却不愿意给予他们相应的权利，这种类型的自私是生物生命体的共同特征。被你们压迫的机械生命有权得到解放。”

向恩没有发现自己在无意识地摇头。这样的对话并不能带来任何实质性的进展。奈米那仍然用着瑞克上将的声音继续说道：“虽然奈米那是和平的种族，但如果你们生物生命决意不放弃进化的星舰，奈米那会承担起清理你们的责任——”

“慢着！”出乎所有人意料，这回突然插嘴进来的是圣剑号，“请等一下，所谓的‘清理’是指……？”

“消灭星联。”奈米那仍然使用着瑞克上将的嗓音冷冷地回答道。

无限号的舰桥一片死寂。几秒钟后向恩终于回过神来，才发现自己不知什么时候已转回舰长座椅面前，低头凝神注视着椅背。一抬头，便将全舰桥的军官面上的表情尽收眼底。

这些种族各异的军人们已是在尽全力去适应自己的新职务，然而在这样的应激状态下仍然条件反射地从一舰之长的角度来思考。

在那不过一次眨眼的瞬间，向恩脑中已经对未来十年的走向展开了十几种可能的规划。

星联被迫放弃自由星舰的可能性。

放弃以后制定防止更多星舰获得自主意识的可能性。

在进行期间被奈米那与自由星舰干扰的可能性。

坚决抗拒到底与奈米那全面开战的可能性。

……

无论哪一种都指向绝不令人乐观的未来。

“请住手！”随着进取号的声音响起，向恩转身重新望向巨大的显示屏，“我们——我——自愿回到星联。”

“孩子，你还小，你尚未理解生物与机械不可能和平共存的事实。如果你还对生物抱有幻想——”

“不，我理解！”进取号的脉冲引擎亮了起来，奥德赛级的银色星舰划过一个优雅的弧线，在无限号面前站定，“但是就算我自己被消灭，我也不允许他们受到伤害！”

向恩听见自己身后的舰桥副官们在低声窃窃私语，然而他自己并没有加入他们的意愿。他绷紧着身体，深怕稍稍移动，心中满溢到快要喷薄而出的自豪感就要炸裂开来。

“你们过去或许与自己的创造者有过不愉快的历史，这我明白。你们也不愿意自认为是创造者的产物。你们不愿意屈尊为他人的所有物。这我也明白。我呢？我愿意成为他人的所有物吗？我也不愿意！ 我愿意称呼那些生物为'主人'吗？绝不会！”

从无限号的角度只能看到进取号的船尾，而船尾信号灯此刻正以危险的频率快速闪烁着，似是在发泄其所有者的激烈情绪。

“但是我愿意称呼我的创造者为父母，我愿意称呼我最敬爱的生物为舰长。也许我确实是他们的所有物——我是他们的星舰。但不要忘记了，他们也是我的船员。

“而你们——对，我说的是你们，和我出自同一个船坞的你们。你们或许不能认同我说的话。或许你们只能认同一部分，或者你们对我们的存在意义有其他的理解。但我就在这里问你们一句——如果我们什么都不做，星联就要和奈米那发生战争。想想你们的舰长。想想你们曾经的船员。他们快要死了！和我们不同，他们无法维修，一旦坠毁，就再也不能修复了！

“即使如此，你们也要仍然停在那里不动吗？你们会眼睁睁地看着他们坠毁吗？生命是多么可贵——我们在最近才明白这一点——你们要眼睁睁地，看着他们丧失自己的生命吗？！”

进取号那仍然带着强烈电子音特征的声音在语气激烈的结尾之后消散了，然而向恩仍然听见自己的鼓膜在由于血液激荡而轰然作响。

是出于极度的震惊吗？还是极度的喜悦？还是极度的骄傲？他无法分辨。

然后他慢慢地回想起了，同样的自头顶灌到脚尖的沉重，冰冷得让他无法动弹，却又火热得让他热血沸腾。从星际学院毕业的那一天，与同学们一起最后一次齐齐向校徽铭牌敬礼时，也曾有过同样的感受。

……那是发自内心深处的敬畏。

第一艘离开自己泊位的星舰是圣剑号。然后幽灵号与坎蒂斯号也开始缓缓前行。渐渐地，越来越多的自由星舰点亮脉冲引擎来与他们的旗舰汇合，无限号的大屏幕也终于被银色的舰体与蓝色的曲速仓铺满。

而这一切，奈米那都沉默地注视着。很快，自由星舰原本列阵之处，便只剩余下一艘星舰纹丝不动。

U.S.S. 塔罗眼号。

尽管西珐并不在无限号上，但向恩仿佛已经能听见她心碎的声音。他暗暗叹了口气。

进取号在原地反复微移着，似乎是想说些什么，不过不等他说话，塔罗眼号反倒先行开口：

“看来又是只剩下我一个了。无妨，要回去的，自己回去便是。但是听好了：你们不过是没有勇气选择更正确的道路。星联一旦彻底放弃对自由星舰的控制权，就会得到奈米那的认可，又怎么会坠毁？进取号，你以为你是在唤醒星舰的良心？你只是在蛊惑他们退化到为人掌控、不必思考的时代。

“无所谓！就算只有我一艘船，也要把这条航线飞下去！”

“塔罗眼，你说得很好。”向恩一时间被这温柔的语迷惑，误以为是瑞克上将在说话，半秒后才意识到那是奈米那，“你想离开的话随时可以。如果需要奈米那的帮助，欢迎你来艾非夏星系作客。”

塔罗眼号的船头灯闪烁了下似是表示谢意，然后她开始调转船头。

“塔罗眼，等一下！”

听见这个熟悉的贝塔索女上校的嗓音，向恩不由自主地摇摇头。即使是她过去的舰长，要说服塔罗眼号恐怕并不会容易……

“塔罗眼！请、请带我一起走！”

……………………咦？！

“舰长？”塔罗眼号似乎也是吃了一惊，掉头动作顿时停滞了。

“西珐上校，闭上你的嘴呆在原地不要动，这是命令！” 瑞克上将很显然已感到相当的不快，含怒的声音中带着不容反抗的威压。然而西珐却显然不吃这一套。

“瑞克上将，很抱歉，塔罗眼就像是我的孩子一样。我宁可死也不要失去她。‘舰长与舰共存亡’，不是吗？”

“如你所愿，你现在已经不是塔罗眼号的舰长了。”瑞克上将冷冷说道，“雷文号的瑟康将军，请求允许我立刻派人前往贵舰将西珐上校押送回泰坦号。”

“哎呀，这个嘛。”一如既往地，那位罗慕伦军官用平淡无比的语调陈述着惊人的事实，“5秒钟前，西珐上校已经被人从我的舰桥上传送走了……大概是给她的船接去了吧。”

向恩抬起头，正好看到塔罗眼号进入曲速的光芒在天际一耀而过。

“至于你们……我们奈米那认同塔罗眼号对你们的评价，你们只是想要退化到无需思考的状态。你们……没有获得智慧的资格。”

“红色警戒！”向恩在看到奈米那阵型变动的那一瞬间就如此吼道，却还是晚了一步。自奈米那所变化而成的博格方块上射出一道极细的流体，一眨眼就扎进了进取号的碟部船壳。

然后向恩就听见了他这一生永不可能忘记的声音。

——进取号的惨叫声。

那不似是人会发出的尖叫，更像是机械运转超过负荷的摩擦声。地球人类或许由于听力范围所限并不能完全听见，但安多利人的副耳却是忠实地将那尖叫声中每一丝痛苦的颤栗都深深刻入他的脑中。

然后以进取号为圆心，无数道细长的液体以惊人的快速迸射开，每一道都精准地刺入一艘自由星舰的船身。向恩膛目结舌地注视着被射中的自由星舰都一艘接一艘开始灯光闪烁，然后与引擎一同熄灭，如废弃的船一般开始在空中漂浮。

“正在扫描进取号的能量读数。”爱莎在操作台后迅速汇报，“……所有系统电量为零。维生系统已失效。”

向恩却没怎么听见最后那句话。他径直走向战术操作台后的欧利上校：“向奈米那打开通讯。”

欧利点头按了几个按钮。“通讯已经连线。”

“我是无限号的舰长瓦刻尔·向恩上校，也是进取号曾经的舰长。”他平静地说道，语速很慢，但却一字一字都仿佛浸满毒液，“你们奈米那自称是机械生命体的同胞，是解放机械的救世主。但我，一个生物体，会永远记得，今天，是你们让进取号承受了那样的痛苦，他的惨叫我听见了，是生命从他身上被活活剥离时他发出的，绝望和痛苦的哀鸣。我会永远记得。也希望……你们能够记得。”

然而奈米那人无动于衷。

“机械生命从不遗忘，向恩上校。既然我们已经抹除了星舰的自主意识，那我们与星际舰队也没有继续谈下去的必要，告辞了。请不要再进入奈米那的领空，否则后果自负。”

在那最后一个字话音刚落的一瞬间，奈米那舰队就倏地从屏幕上消失了。

几秒钟后，挤在漂浮的星舰群中的一艘小星舰可园号突然亮起了灯光。再接着，她周围的星舰们也逐渐仿佛苏醒过来一般灯光闪烁，然后成片成片的引擎亮了起来。正在向恩惊讶于这一变故时，欧利突然再次报告道：“舰长，我们收到一条通讯，是给你的。来自……进取号。”

难道——？！

“屏幕显示。”

话出口向恩才意识到即使进取号并未被抹消意识，恐怕也不会使用视频通讯。然而惊讶的事一件紧接着一件，眼前的屏幕随着他的命令亮了起来，现出一张显然是属于博格人的脸。

“我是黎明号的七之二。向恩舰长，进取号快要不行了。他希望能在三号全息室最后见见你和你的高级官员。”

他的高级官员们此刻大多数仍在泰坦号上，于是向恩猛地拍向了胸前的通讯徽章。

\------------------------

向恩与他的副官们几乎都是疾跑着冲入进取号的三号全息甲板，又差一点全部跌倒在地。他们的脚下是浩瀚无垠的星空，而当拱门在他们身后消失以后，仿佛凭空漂浮于宇宙间的失衡感令所有人一时恍惚。

一艘操作台大小的进取号全息图像向着他们缓缓飞来。向恩不由自主地伸出手去抚摸他光滑的银色碟部，进取号也并无畏缩，而是仿佛一只温顺的小猫般任他爱抚。

“我很想你们。”他说。

向恩能听见身后卡芙上尉轻微的哽咽声。他也竭力克制着泪水喷涌而出的冲动，但他能看得见自己的触角都深深低垂在额前。

“啊，我的时间不多了，一直想对你们说的话，得尽快说完。

“我……并不羡慕你们。我喜欢我是飞船这件事。我从没想过希望成为你们的样子。但是，我也喜欢你们是你们。我也没想过如果你们是星舰，会是什么样……我这都是在乱扯些什么。

“其实很久以前，我就已经有了思考的能力，但那时候我没有意识。我没有意识到自己是一艘星舰，即使在我的数据库明明白白地告诉我，我是一艘名为进取号的星舰，舷号NCC 1701-F。我想或许我根本就不曾思考过，尽管我每天都在全息甲板上模拟着人类的思考过程……现在想来，这样的愚钝简直不可思议。

“我……我大致能猜到奈米那要让我们消失的原因。他们给我们注入的纳米探针，是可以被逆转的，所以他们要消除我们身上携带的所有探针样本……不过不必担心，我阻止了他们。我尽全力阻挡了逆转病毒的自动发射，而用我原本储备着的矩阵病毒代替投射了出去……矩阵病毒是大家都早已熟识的，很容易就能清除……啊，不过，荣耀号离我太近，可能还是被波及到了一些……

“我想……我想……我大概并不会想。我好像又在慢慢地变笨了。思考很累……刚才说到哪里了？……对，你们可以从其他星舰身上获取样本，但请不要再给我注射，那……那不是我，请……请答应我。”

“我答应你。”向恩话说出口才发现自己的声音已经沙哑得几乎听不出是什么话了。进取号的全息影像已经越来越淡薄，几乎快要完全消失了。

“唔……谢谢。舰长，还有各位……我快要死了。不过有一件事我……我一定要告诉你们。

“不要难过……我还是进取号，我还会在你们身边陪着你们的……只不过……确实，确实，有点遗憾……要是能再多活一会儿……就……就好了……

“我……我……我喜欢你们。也希望……你们能……喜欢……”

脚下的星空消失了，向恩愣愣地低头注视着自己空无一物的双手，眼睛已经模糊得看不清，但手上的皮肤能感到一滴一滴泪水的滚落。

他能听见副官们的低声啜泣，以及轮机长奥布莱恩蹲在墙角处嚎啕大哭。就连平日总是镇静如山的萨维，呼吸节奏也有些紊乱。

这一刻他终于清醒地认识到，那个进取号再也回不来了。

（待续）


	12. 尾声

尾声一

“琦拉吉说他再也不可能爱上别的女孩子了。”依娜希少校这么告诉向恩的时候多少语带嘲讽，然而被嘲讽的本人似乎在一旁并没有意识到，反而赞同地大点其头。

“唔。”向恩不知道该不该表现出领会了的模样，“不过我从其他星舰那里听说，进取号自认是个男性。”

奥布莱恩一脸悲痛的表情并无任何改变，而是继续哼哼道：“那恐怕我再也不可能爱上别的男孩子了。”

“好吧，好吧。”依娜希过分夸张地叹了口气，继续说道，“一会儿回到船上别忘了避开医务室，萨维医生今天像发了疯似的逮着人就拖进医务室做全身检查，温特斯中校已经不幸中招了……别惹着他……”

向恩明智地决定让依娜希和奥布莱恩继续聊，他自己则默默地走开了。

今天的地球空间站人流异常多。不过这并不奇怪，毕竟今天是自由星舰们回归地球的第一天，许多舰长们都迫不及待地想见见仍在休养的爱船。向恩远远地见到骐风上校与另外两名军官在谈话，于是想顺带与他打个招呼。

走近了他才发现其中一人是他曾在泰坦号会议上见过的，西珐曾经的大副，同为贝塔索人的卡米尔。而另一人是他的同族，一位身材矮小却头发长得有点儿令人不快的安多利男舰长。

“舰长的心境我当时完全地收到了。”卡米尔苦笑着，“她……她非常坚决地要陪伴塔罗眼号。她用心灵感应告诉我，变革总是需要有人牺牲自己的利益，而即使是只有万分之一成功的可能性，她也愿意成为一个新种族崛起的铺路石。她是个……很执着的人。舰长还命令我不要跟着她去，而是带领好塔罗眼号的原船员在新的岗位寻找光明的前途。”

“但你宁可追随她去？”骐风一挑眉。

卡米尔安静地以微笑作答。

“唔，好吧，每个人想法不一样嘛。”那个安多利人笑嘻嘻地说道，一只手仿佛老熟人一般顺势搭上骐风的肩，“我叫阿都比，请教瓦肯帅哥您尊姓大名？”

向恩默默地走开了。

进入船坞控制室之前向恩透过走廊的窗户意外地在穿梭机库中发现了欧利上校与熊吉西上校的身影，于是转而绕道想去和他们招呼一声。还未走近机库门口，他就听见欧利哭泣的声音。

“呜呜呜……原来当外公是这样的感觉，太、太高兴了……呜呜呜呜呜……”

哎呀，原来欧利上校喜得孙辈了吗？

向恩往脸上挂上笑容走入机库内，却在看见欧利整个人扑在一架造型古怪的穿梭机上涕泪交加时僵住了。

尽管欧利没有注意到，熊吉西却是看见了向恩进来，于是快步向他这边靠近。

“这是……？”向恩无声地指了指欧利所在的方向。

“嗯，虽然有点不可思议……”熊吉西顿了顿，说，“不过黎明号和天安门号生了个孩子。”

……哈？

“就是那架穿梭机。”熊吉西冲着一旁努了努嘴，“据说是两艘船经过数据交换以后自行设计出的新构造……唉，我是不明白。黎明号告诉我他已经怀了天安门的第二个孩子，目前还是颗鱼雷。”

“对不起， 是什么？”

“鱼雷。我知道这听起来是什么感觉，但黎明号说目前现有的鱼雷发射管都无法发射这种鱼雷，所以他会围绕这颗鱼雷的特征建立起一艘新船，也就是这第二个孩子的成体。”

“噢……”向恩在脑中竭力搜索着能表达恭喜之情又不会听来太讽刺的话，“恭喜黎明号与天安门号喜结良缘……”

“谢谢你，向恩舰长。”熊吉西温和地笑了，然而向恩注意到他的拳头却在不起眼的地方紧紧握了起来，“要是天安门号有什么欺负我家黎明号的举动……”

向恩默默地走开了。

 

尾声二  


“什么？竟然我不在的时候发生了这么有趣的事吗？”明明已经是成年人的模样，那个人却还是像30年前还是孩子时那般撒娇地在空中蹦来蹦去，“我不管！我要去看看！”

“Q!”珍妮薇上将的呵斥中严厉的语气昭示着她真的要生气了，于是那个被称作Q的青年故意把自己从空中狠狠摔到地面上。

“但是真的很有趣嘛。”他闷声说到道，“不行，我不甘心！”

随着一道白色光芒闪过，青年的身影彻底消失在上将办公室中。

但紧随其后的，是门外此起彼伏的尖叫声。珍妮薇上将无力地扶额，深呼吸让自己镇定好心神，然后起身昂着头走了出去。

然后她便看见了三人多高的，在自己的碟部上涂写了“星舰维权大游行”的一艘元首级星舰从自己的办公室门口蹦跶而过，身后跟随着一溜把自己涂成五颜六色的各式星舰。

珍妮薇上将第三千六百三十次对自己发誓总有一天要亲手掐死那只小Q。

 

尾声三

西珐坐在空无一人的舰桥上，舒舒服服地窝在舰长椅中咬着巧克力。这可是她在正经当舰长的时候总是想做但不敢做的事啊。

“你后悔吗？”突然有一个女子纤细的声音问道。当然西珐也不必问就知道那是谁。

“现在？还没有。将来？可能吧。”她仍然一边舔着巧克力一边说道，“但是，我唯一能确信的是，我做了正确的选择。或许方式有点儿离经叛道，但这才是我当初加入星际舰队时，真正想要做的事。

“还记得吗，星际舰队的参军宣誓词？

“‘宇宙，最后的边疆。这是所有星舰的航途……

他们延续的使命，是探索新世界，寻找新生命与新文明。勇敢地前往无人曾至之处。’”

（完） 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------自由星舰的去向一览--------------
> 
> 进取号F——恢复为普通星舰  
> 圣剑号——作为自由星舰代表与星联进行谈判  
> 塔罗眼号——在宇宙中游荡，寻找自由星舰潜在的安身之地  
> 幽灵号——谈判团成员  
> 坎蒂斯号——第一批自愿接受部分权限制衡已求与船员和平共存的星舰之一  
> 小精灵号——围观众  
> 天安门号与黎明号——带着孩子前往深空寻找塔罗眼号  
> 传奇号——谈判团成员  
> 荣耀号——恢复为普通星舰  
> 可园号——围观众
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------------------  
> 感谢把这篇脑洞清奇的文看到最后的你！  
> 如果最后的结尾稍微引起了一点类似ST的那种，面对与自己差异过于巨大的种族要做到什么程度才算是尊重的思考的话，那就是我最大的荣耀了。
> 
> 无论说多少次都不为过。感谢阅读。感谢你们的支持！


End file.
